Loveology
by 00 BodySnatcher
Summary: No regrets, none whatsoever, but let's pretend we did for a seond. What would they be? Regina Swann realizes her feelings for Jack just in time to see her sister kissing him. But what does it change, in the long run? JackOc WillLiz NOT about PotC 3
1. Remember

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hey all, I've made some changes to the final, or one of the final, scenes of the movie. Hope you like this so far! Next chapter will be longer.

Review! Noflames.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina walked into the cabin, hesitantly. If she knew anything about her dreams – she knew they held some truth. He was going to die today, and he might never know how she felt. She wasn't sure which was worse; him dying, or her never telling him how she felt. Not wanting to find out, she walked over to him, and tilted his face towards her. He had been staring out the back windows of his cabin, wondering what his next move would be.

His brown eyes met her blue ones, and for a second she thought she saw fear flicker across his eyes. Then it was gone, and all that remained was her fear of the future. "There's something that you need to know, before all is said and done today."

He nodded, as if he knew what she was going to say. She swallowed, and proceeded, "We've been through so much, and I need you to know that I have no regrets – not a single one."

"Nor do I." He responded, but his voice was flat, void of all emotion.

"I also need for you to know that no matter what happens today I love you." She continued, "And I'm not asking for anything in return, just for you to accept this." Regina released her hold on him, and dropped her arms to her side, waiting for him to tell her to leave. To tell her that he couldn't feel the same, that he was obligated to keep things the way they had been.

But they had been nice, even though they led her here. He helped her find out what in this life would truly make her happy, when nothing else could. She, in turn, showed him that he was good enough, even when he didn't ask her too. They helped each other when they were both too adamant to request it. It was a bond then they created when neither was looking. And now, just as this is all about to go down, she realizes her ardor for him. Fate had a way of messing with your head, it would seem.

In Regina's mind, she pictured him walking away, or just explaining to her that it could never be. She never thought that he would take her in his arms and kiss her warmly, as he did. When he released her, he looked back into her eyes, "I hope that speaks for itself." He whispered, before turning and walking towards the door, "It's time to go, luv."

With that, he turned on his heel and marched out of the cabin, leaving her there in aw. Before she could process it all, the ship gave a giant lurch – The kraken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One second, she had seen him rowing away, and the next, he was back on the ship. However, his return was not necessarily a good thing, and she knew his fate was sealed. What Regina did not know, however, was her sister's intentions. "Regina, Elizabeth, let's go."

Regina followed Will into the longboat, assuming that Elizabeth was behind her. As she sat waiting for Gibbs to climb down, she noticed the strange look on Will's face, and looked up just in time to see the same sight as him.

Lovely, his fiancée and her secret delight, in a deep kiss. What Elizabeth would later refer to as a coup de grace, or kiss of death.


	2. Misunderstood

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Hey, this is a pretty ballsy story, isn't it? Well, not really. But I hope you like it. And yeah, it's just the beginning, so you know…some things just get better with time?

Review! Noflames.

------

But if something was really important, fate made sure it somehow came back to you and gave you another chance... Events conspired to bring you back to where you'd been. It was what you did then that made all the difference: it was all about potential.- Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever

**2 months later...**

Jack was finally back, finally free - for real this time. After Elizabeth, Will & Regina helped him escape; they freed Bill Turner and headed back to Port Royal for one last time. Though it was difficult to sneak around, they managed. Once they reached the home of the Swann's, Jack disappeared once again, only to promise he'd return.

Regina had barely said a word to Jack, but it was also Elizabeth who received this treatment. It wasn't so much of a cold shoulder as it was a stab in the chest. They both knew what they had done was wrong, but neither had time to address the matter, seeing as how they were busy fighting off Lords and Squids. But now the trip was over. It had been about two days since they'd arrived back home, and Mister Swann had become ill.

"Regina, would you mind sitting with father this evening?" Elizabeth asked, as they passed in the hall.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I would." She responded, as she continued to walk away.

"Please, Reggie? I had been hoping to visit Will tonight. It's been so long since we've had time to ourselves."

"Oh, I do feel for you, really, Lizzie darling, but I've plans."

"What plans could you possibly have?" Elizabeth demanded, after all, what could be more important than their sick father?

"Spinster business, really, don't concern yourself with it."

"This is our father, we're talking about!"

"Which is exactly why you, his loving daughter, should stay and tend to him."

"Regina, please...what happened?" Elizabeth whispered, weighted down with sadness. Everything was going from bad to worse, when really they should have improved. Will and his father were reunited, even though Bootstrap had gone back to sailing on the Pearl, and Jack was safe. But now their father was ill, and no one understood why.

Of course, Regina wasn't helping, but that was something Elizabeth understood a little. Regina and her father never got on well. While Elizabeth was having formal balls to celebrate being a grown woman, Regina was doing something destructive somewhere. Being the older of the two, it was expected that Regina would be a good example to Elizabeth. But her father grew rather bothered when he learned that Elizabeth would be the only proper daughter he ever had. And look at her! How proper was a girl who held guns to people's heads, smashed bottles on drunks, and kissed pirates.

Kissed pirates. That was what it all truly boiled down too. Deep down inside, yes, Elizabeth was aware of her sister's affection for Jack Sparrow. But it wasn't right; everyone with eyes and half of a brain knew that! Yet as wrong as it was, the feelings were still there. Just because Elizabeth tried to change it, it didn't mean it worked. And in the end, she hurt her sister more then she'd ever admit to.

And that's why she was here, confronting her older sister in the hallway, playing at clueless. It was much easier to deal with then guilt, and knowing that Jack might not honor his word to return...well...things got a little deeper there.

"As if you can't fathom what happened."

"Reg- I'm sorry." Elizabeth mumbled, but her sister simply shook her off and headed down the stairs.

------

"Reggie! Who is she to call me Reggie? That was my nickname growing up, and now that I'm grown up, I want to forget about it. Send it to the past! Along with a list of other things." Regina mumbled to herself, as she walked towards the cliffs. In all honesty, she really had no idea where she was going, but fresh air always seemed to help. As well as a briny bath, but that would have to be somewhere further off where no one could see her.

She pulled her cloak closer around her head, trying to be sure no one recognized the governor's daughter. Even though the charges had been dropped, funny looks were still given to the Swann daughters.

Regina closed her eyes and leaned against a tree, as she got closer to the cliffs overlooking the sea. She preferred this less crowded part of the island to the harbor for a vast amount of reasons. The main being the fact that she could overlook the sea without seeing a British flag or a sail on the horizon. Those were too much, even for her, for they kept making her think that it was someone she wanted to see.

Since the sun had just set, or should have set, about an hour ago, it was colder then usual. But today had been foggy all day, so there wasn't much to miss this time of the day. It was nice even though Reggie could feel a storm coming. She still managed to enjoy herself and the wind combing through her dark brown, almost black hair. "What will I do tomorrow?" she thought to herself, it was a routine, but asking herself this everyday only left her feeling a little empty, because she had no plan anymore.

_"Someday, I will."_ she whispered to the wind.

Hands came out of nowhere and covered her eyes, she wanted to scream but another one covered her mouth. "Guess who?" A voice asked.

"Mmuhfferggggg!" Which was hand-over-mouth speak for "I don't know, let me go!"

The hand was gone, and Regina spun around to come face to face with her old...friend. He was laughing at her reaction. "What are you doing here?" Regina blurted.

"What, no greeting hug? Not even a slap? Come on, milady, show some respect!"

"Euch, to you? Never." She shook her head, and walked closer to the ledge. The sea was rough, and the wind had picked up a knot. This wasn't going to be your typical everyday storm.

"Aw, that's too bad. I think I'm a little offended too!"

"Well, I don't believe I can help you out in that area, my apologies." He walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Oh, but I believe you can, Miss Swann."

"Oh, do stop it." She swatted him away like a fly.

"Well, you seem to be in a rather bothered mood, so I shall be on my way. But do not fret, I shall be back before you can say, _'My hero!'_ eh, luv?"

"Don't hurry, really, there's no rush."

"No need for sarcasm, Miss Swann. I shall see you soon, you have my word."

Regina simply snorted, "Right."

With that, the pirate Jack Sparrow was gone. Regina sighed, and took things in now that she was alone again. So he was back, and he hadn't even made them wait more then a few days. But here was the million-dollar question: Who was he really here to see?

-------------

Elizabeth greeted Regina when she walked into the house by hugging her tightly. Regina shrugged her off and just started to walk towards their father's study.

"Will shall be joining us for dinner." Elizabeth commented, dryly. The hug wasn't because she wanted her sister to know she loved her; it was because their father hadn't improved all day, and she was getting scared.

"Wonderful that you're still engaged."

"I will not go into this again, I owe nothing! I'm not explaining it all."

"Okay." Regina just mumbled opening the door, still a little dazed after her afternoon meeting, though it was brief.

"Wait, Okay? You are acting strange."

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Regina shook her head, "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about."

Elizabeth knew she'd get nothing out of her, so she gave up on the subject. "Father hasn't improved much today. The doctor was in though, and he says rest is the only thing we can hope for."

"I should go visit him." Elizabeth nodded as her sister walked passed, and agreed. It was the first sensible thing Regina had said all day.

"Father?" Regina asked, her timid side showing, as she knocked on the door. He made no sound, and she judged by his breathing that he was fast asleep. Sitting besides him in the chair that Elizabeth must have been using, she took his hand.

She liked seeing him this way, in sleep. It was better then knowing he was weak, or sick. This way he looked like everything was absolutely fine, and he was just dreaming. Regina imagined what he was dreaming of, and found that all her thoughts went towards her mother that she barely knew.

Squeezing his hand, she started to speak, but was at a loss for words. "If I whisper, maybe you won't wake up, and you'll get all your sleep." It was all filler, she knew that, but it made her feel like it was something.

"Mum used to stay up late reading, or at least, that's what you told me in the stories about her. But not you, you were always a stickler for making sure Elizabeth & I were tucked in and ready for sleep before it got too late.

I miss those days, when Elizabeth & I used to share a bed. She always made me take the side closest to the window, because the noise from the town scared her at first, and eventually it just kept her up. But me, on the other hand, oh no. I loved it. I loved the thought that the world was still going on while I lay there sleeping.

On nights when I couldn't sleep, I'd imagine that the people out there were all talking about me and trying to be careful not to wake up Liz and I. But the joke was certainly on them! I had been awake the whole time! And now, after everything that's happened, it's not just a thought anymore about them talking about me, it's true. Except Elizabeth and William are in on it too.

Sometimes, when I get to thinking about faith and trust and love, I wonder if perhaps everything would be different, if Elizabeth had slept on the other side of the bed. I wonder if I'll ever be something you'll be proud of. And I wonder...I wonder if you-"

"Regina, Master Turner has arrived, and dinner is ready- Oh, was I interrupting?" It was the maid, Marina. Ever since they returned to Port Royal, the girls had kicked all but 5 servants out. They were mainly there to tend their father's needs, but it was nice to have someone else in the room, especially when your other option is Elizabeth.

"No, no...Thank you Marina." Regina squeezed the sleeping man's hand one last time before heading downstairs to dinner, her thoughts floating so far above her, she couldn't even grasp one to think on.

--------------

"What are you doing? I want you out of my room!" Regina shouted at her uninvited visitor.

"Now that's not-"

"This is a lady's bedchamber, you've no reason to be in here!"

"You don't have anything to back that up." Jack Sparrow replied with a smirk, not about to listen to her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't scream for one of the maids right now?"

"Well, alright," He nodded calmly, taking her into his arms and kissing her full on the lips. She protested for a second before giving in. But it was a short-lived victory, because she immediately pulled back to slap him. He caught her arm, "Now lass, you shouldn't be one to kiss and slap! It's not a nice reputation...I would imagine."

"Oh, please, it's human nature to give in to something called lust. Doesn't mean anything."

"Means I'm attractive."

"Hardly! Perhaps I'm just desperate!" She seemed to realized what she just said and sighed, "I didn't mean...I meant...you're...oh..."

After dinner was done, Will & Liz invited Regina to walk with them, but they wanted time together and that was obvious, so Regina didn't deny them it. She came back to her room to find none other then Captain Jack Sparrow going through her things on her dresser. Her necklaces, earrings, and rings. She mentally reminded herself to check if it was all there when he left.

"I don't want you in my room, regardless of what you think. And stop kissing me like that!" She quickly pulled his hands off her waist.

"What? That's the first time I've gotten to do that since I've arrived."

"Yes," She said, crossing her arms, "But knowing you, it's certainly not going to be the last time you attempt it."

He smirked, "And achieve it, eh, luv?"

Regina shook her head, and tried to tell the voice to shut up that said_ 'He hasn't said your name since he's come back.'_ Because what did that voice know? It was wrong, everything that happened- they were wrong. And he didn't have to call her by her name; it's not like it mattered. _'But it does, whether you like it or not.'_

She turned towards the mirror, trying to ignore him in the background. _'What do you do, when every time you look in the mirror, you see the reason he's not in love with you?' _It was a line she read in a book that just stuck with her. At first, because it was preposterous - tell the man who doesn't love you for you looks to simply sod off! But later, because at times it became so easy to believe so little in yourself.

"Why are you here? Is this on your list of accomplishments? Annoy the girl who you used to know?"

"Used to? Since when did it become used to? I still know you...If I recall, we both wanted to know each other." She turned back towards him to glare, resting her hands behind her on her bureau.

"Please, people say stupid things."

"Aye, speaking of, it would seem you're the talk of the town."

"Funny – I forget the words. Now go away, please?" He laughed at this.

"Well since you said please…. no thank you."

"Ah, well then, perhaps I'll just call for the maids?"

"It's a team of female maids, they'll either swoon or faint when they first see me."

"Please, elaborate on the difference between the two."

"Well, they'll either become desperate for my affection, or so overwhelmed by my reputation – highly true – and fear for their lives."

"It's lovely to see that you're not faltering in the confidence department."

"And what about you, luv. How are you doing in the…" He gestured up and down her body, "department."

She scoffed, "Dear Lord, sod off!"

"That's an odd prayer."

"Ha-ha, the pirate has a sense of humor!"

"Would you just drop the act for a second, so that I may talk to you?" He asked, his tone getting serious.

"Why, Jack? Because you realize it's a battle of wits, and you stand no chance?"

"No, because we're not getting anywhere."

"And where exactly should we be getting? I didn't have a destination in mind, thank you very much."

He began pacing back and forth across her floor, with his arms behind his back. Regina simply crossed hers in front of her and pretended to be distracted by a painting of her and Elizabeth on the wall.

"Are you going to stand there, and keep putting on this charade all night? Or are you going to finally acknowledge what he both know."

"You've your own mind you-"

"Look, honestly, Regina, I'm going to kidnap you soon if you just don't…shut up!"

She opened her mouth to snap at him, but he held up a finger. A nasty swear word was prepared to come out, but she held back for some reason.

'_You're curious…he's willing to talk, so just let him.'_

"Let me make sure I'm on the same page as you, alright, lass? You're perturbed because you know about Elizabeth and I. Is this correct?"

"You're using big words, I see, therefore you must be serious. Yes, it's correct, sort of."

"Well make up your mind!"

"Watching you and my sister kiss wasn't something I needed to happen not even a day after I told you I was in love with you! So yes, I am quite 'perturbed' as you put it, about that."

He looked at her seriously, and stopped pacing. "You know what I felt when I kissed her."

"Yes," Regina shrugged, "I probably do."

"Nothing!" He said, gesturing with his hands.

"What?" This was news to her, she was certain it was something he wanted.

"I told her before we left that I didn't feel anything for her, and that I didn't even want to give it another thought."

"You did?" Regina found herself dropping her arms to her side and taking steps towards him. _'No, don't buy it, Reg…'_

"Because I'm in love, Regina! I don't mean "one night kind of love'' or 'it's convenient kind of love''. I mean, I am in love with Regina Swann. And I want to be! There's no one else in the world for me, and there isn't going to be. I'm taken!"

Regina paused, mouth agape, staring at him. For someone who was arrogant and conceited and never really took much seriously in his life, he certainly was on a roll. It wasn't like him to talk like this, and to say those things…Regina recalled how she was certain he'd simply turn her down kindly when she said she loved him. Now he was saying he wanted only her…it wasn't that easy to believe.

In fact, it was just too good to be true. Before Regina had come clean about her feelings, he hadn't really made much of an indication that he had feelings for her. Sure, every now and then they would sneak kisses, but what did it mean? If those kisses meant something, then surely every night he went out to meet up with a woman of the street meant something too. None of it added up.

She cursed herself for leaving Port Royal behind and going with Jack after they got the Pearl back. And at the same time, she was thankful. But how could anything he was saying now be true? It wasn't the fact the he kissed Elizabeth so much that hurt, really. What got to her was the fact that no one would admit to the truth: that there was feeling behind it.

Regina knew it to be true, for various reasons. The first obvious sign was how after Jack died; Elizabeth took her time in making up with Will. Unaware that Regina and Jack shared a kiss beforehand, Elizabeth even confided in her. She mentioned that for a _'long time Jack and I had been hinting towards…well something more.'_ It wasn't until she finally made up with Will that she learned of their discussion in the cabin. It turned out that Will had overheard it all.

So how could this be true? Maybe she was being stubborn, but if someone was going to proclaim undying love for her, she wanted it to be real. Not just because the words fit.

"Look at me, Reggie. Tell me, what do you see in me?" She glanced at him briefly, loosing her train of thought, but she knew what to say.

"What I see in you? A portrait of someone I thought I knew. How were you able to kiss my sister and make her think you wanted something more with her, and come back and still think you care about me?" She snapped, speaking fast to disguise the pain in her voice. It hurt to say it, but a part of her knew it had to be said.

"Because I did, and I do!" He argued, his voice rising. They had been speaking low so that no one would hear outside, but now they were loud and uncaring.

"You don't! Or you wouldn't have been able to do those things, Jack. These things don't just happen for no reason."

"You're right. Besides, she kissed me." He said, trying to steady his voice yet again. Regina knew why – she could have sworn she had heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh! And you moved away? What did you do to stop her?" She had thought she gave the final blow, but he actually beat her.

"Nothing! I said, 'Elizabeth, darling, my love, kiss me, kill the relationship with the person I actually care about more than anything, and make me miserable for the rest of my horrible life!'"

She turned from him then, and steadied herself by holding the dresser. That wasn't what she expected at all. She thought she had him beat, and this is what he said. Regina was certain he'd never speak like that, after all the time they spent together. She had no idea that he was capable of saying something like that, and she wondered what else she didn't know.

When she looked up again, he was gone, leaving her numb. "You're miserable?" She whispered to the wind. Regina didn't want to believe anything he said, knowing it could all easily just be lines. But there was something in his tone, that as she repeated the words in her head, made her heart ache. Maybe he hadn't meant every word, but what he meant was still pretty damn important.

'_What have I done?'_ She thought to herself. A cloud came over her that she couldn't tame, and sleep seemed like the only temporary solution. She collapsed onto her sheets then and there.

'_I wish I had never met him, that way, when I go to sleep every night, I wouldn't have to think about how good I once had it, or how good it could have been.'_ Was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep, still in her dress from the day.

------

Waking up the next day was simple, which most people will agree with, had they a sleep filled with nightmares. When she looked out the window, she found rain coming down in angry pellets, pounding her window. Her view of the sea showed it to be rough enough to sink an anchored ship. When she made her way downstairs, she found Elizabeth was in the kitchen, crying, when Regina found her. A bolt of lightening flashed through the house, but nothing was really affected.

"Liz…" Regina may be angry, but she wasn't heartless, "Liz, what's a matter?"

Regina walked over to her sister and awkwardly patted her hand. Liz pulled it back angrily; she wasn't interested in false pity.

"Well what's going on?" Regina couldn't mask the worry in her voice.

"It's father…" Liz trailed off, wiping her eyes.

"What? Is he worse?"

"He's not worse, but he's not better!" She shrieked.

"But Elizabeth, they said it would take time. It's better then having him get worse, isn't it?"

"Our father is ill, don't you understand?"

"What, am I talking to a wall? I mean, is this not penetrating that skull of yours?"

"We don't even know why he's sick in the first place, and now all he's been doing is laying about, barley moving…"

"You've seen him today, then, have you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Elizabeth, I don't mean to be rude, but are you dim or just shaken about in the head? How do you know he's not better?"

"…Regina, they think…" A new wave of tears hit Elizabeth then, causing a lump to form in Regina's throat.

"Liz, what? What do 'they' think?" She couldn't control herself anymore, and was holding Elizabeth by the arms.

"When you were out yesterday, the Doctor who came and looked at him had never seen anything like it before, so he called in his apprentice. There were whispers,"

"Bloody hell, Elizabeth, what is it already?"

"They think he was poisoned!"

This shocked Regina beyond belief. It wasn't hard to find someone who would want to poison the Governor, but why now? Lord Beckette was out of the picture completely, and there really wasn't anyone else who could have it in for him.

"Do you believe this, Elizabeth?" Regina's voice was shaking now, along with her hands. Having your father be sick was one thing, but having him murdered was another.

"I do." She whispered, before turning and running out of the house, and into the storm.

'_That's sensible!' _Regina thought.

"Great, run away. 'Lotta help it'll do!" Regina called after her, but it was worthless, her sister was gone.


	3. Secondhand

What can I say? I got like, reviews for the last chapter, and I thank you all vair vair vair much! Anyways, yeah I know some stuff is off, but I've never read a story like this, so I figured why not. This chapter is kind of slow until the end, but it gets better, I promise. I just didn't want things to move too fast, ya know? So thanks again for the awesome reviews!

P.S. The quote at the beginning is a lyric from the Spill Canvas song, "Dutch Courage"

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Review! Noflames

------

We were born and raised the same way

So what gives you the right to say

"At least I'm not a liar

At least I'm not a cheat

At least I don't care what

These goddamn mindless people think of me"

Regina wasn't huge on hugs, in fact, she felt odd and uncomfortable when pulled into one. The only thing worse then an invited hug was an uninvited one, but when her aunt grabbed her and sobbed into her shoulder, she had no choice but to awkwardly pat her back.

"Oh Reggie, this is horrid, all of this!" The red head with too many layers on cried, soaking Regina from the storm outside that she carried in with her.

"Aunt-Aunt Nell, please, I can't…breathe, really."

"Dear me, I'm sorry." Nell Fisher, sister to Weatherby, exclaimed, letting go of Regina. "Look at you, you're simply soaked. I supposed some tea would suit the mood. Have you received any new dresses from London lately? Richard has promised me one, but we shall see."

'_Does she ever stick to one subject? This woman hugs me, sobbing, and now she's going on about English fashion. And why does she know her way around my kitchen so well?'_ Regina couldn't help but think as her Aunt prepared tea.

"So, child, why haven't you visited me lately?"

"Oh, you know, been busy conquering the world." She wanted desperately to say, see how her proper aunt would take it, but instead she made a more rational reply. "I've just been busy with my future, preparing and all that."

"Ah! Is there an engagement in your future? First you're sister, and now you! Richard and I received word of hers while we were away. I'm thrilled for the both of you! When has hers been moved to, by the way? I'm so glad to be here for it. It was a pity that we almost missed it, but you can't cancel those trips, and coming back isn't something you can just snap your fingers-" she snapped hers to demonstrate, "and you're on your way. You should have come, and I mean that. Next time we head to London, join us?"

"Aunt Nell, I realize you're very…emotionally confused right now, but I'm having trouble keeping up. Let me start though, by saying I'm not engaged. And secondly, we haven't decided one a new date for the wedding, what with our father ill and everything."

Aunt Nell made a face, "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Here I am going on about my holiday and you've got a future to worry about!"

Assuming that included the sick father bit, Regina didn't correct her. It was funny, how high up in the clouds this woman's head was, but like her brother, she had a heart of gold. It was just that sometimes, her heart didn't connect to her head, and things went said that shouldn't.

"Yes, a future." Regina sighed, looking out the window. Elizabeth had been gone all day, and now Regina, despite herself was worried. _'She's out with Will, no doubt. She's always out with Will.'_

"What was wrong with that Nelson boy I introduced to you awhile back?"

"Nelson?" She had forgotten all about 'that Nelson boy' but slowly bits and pieces were coming back, and not attractive ones. If her memory served, 'that Nelson boy' had a nasty leaking nose that he was constantly mopping, and he was also about 30. Age wasn't too big of a deal; accept that if he had a twin brother at one point, he looked as if he ate him. There was no point in ever thinking back on 'that Nelson boy'. "Oh, Nelson, right. Aunt Nell, did you really think He and I…. would have something?"

The tea had finished by now, and Aunt Nell was pouring them cups. They took it to the drawing room so Regina could watch the storm. Luckily, Aunt Nell hadn't pointed out the lack of servants, and was waiting on herself, because explaining that she and Elizabeth had sent them all away was not going to be easy.

"My dear, things aren't always about looks – after all, not everything is as it appears."

Regina sighed, and her mind strayed to the one person she'd been trying to keep away all day. Jack was God knows where, doing God knows what, without her. If she had just bought the lines he fed her yesterday, she'd be out of this house, probably having the time of her life.

But this is where she belonged. If her father had been poisoned, there was always the possibility that it is fatal. If that was the situation, then Regina wanted to be a good daughter now, while she still could. She spent the morning in the room with him, and even when the doctor came by to check on him again.

He said he had seen no improvements, but like the day before, nothing had gotten worse. And that, though it was small, was a blessing. Regina had to agree with the doctor, as she watched him sleep. He had not made a sound all night, and now that it was morning, he didn't even wake to have his food. She had stayed with him until a servant announced that her aunt had sent word, and would be arriving soon.

"I know, I'm not saying that it had anything to do with looks-"

Her aunt cut her off, "Are you positive of that darling? I know he had a nasty problem with his nose and was always blowing it, but he was friendly."

"Aunt Nell, honestly, the dogs are friendly to me, but I have no intention of marrying them. Although at this point…"

Aunt Nell laughed, "Reggie, Reggie, Reggie, you find faults with almost everyone that comes into your life. I love you, like my own daughter, had I one, but you act as if no one will ever be good enough for you. The sad thing about that is, I do not believe you mean it in vain. I don't think for you it is about being better then everyone, so much as it means being happy with them. Every time someone tries to get close to you, or to make you happy, you seem to try your hardest to push them away." She shook her head, and patted Regina's hand.

"That's not true…it's about love, Aunt Nell. Don't you understand that?"

"Ah, yes, I understand completely. And that's why I say all of this. Look at your sister and you…she is your own family, yet when she tries to make you happy, you find faults with her."

Regina shook her head, "What are you talking about?" She desperately wanted to change the subject. Shouldn't they be worrying over the man upstairs? And Regina wasn't referring to God, although her mortal soul was a bit wounded. No, she meant her father, but her aunt had no intention of bringing that up at the moment.

"For example, when you ruined your dress on your birthday, the other year, do you recall how your sister ruined hers to match?"

"That was a silly dress, who cared?"

"You did, Regina, though you pretended it was ok. Once Elizabeth had jumped in the mud, you grew angry with her. Why? Because for some reason, her attempt to make you happy wasn't good enough."

"That's preposterous. I was angry because she made a show of it all!"

"Regina, admit it, for some reason you didn't want to accept the fact that she was trying to make you happy. Perhaps you were just scared that she wouldn't follow through?"

She shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about. I think that you should leave this sort of thing to the philosophers."

Aunt Nell laughed, in quite a way too, "Regina! Darling, so much has changed. While we were away in London, Richard and I started changing ourselves. For the better, and after everything we've been through, I can tell you love is something I know about. And looking at you, Regina, my own brother's daughter, I see it in you.

I know you, even though you might not think you know yourself. You don't have to admit it to me, but you know, deep inside, I'm right. You're scared that if you find something that could promise you happiness, it'll fall through. You've always been that way, Regina, and I've always seen it. I just wasn't sure what I was seeing. And now I am."

"Aunt-"

"No, no, now child, let your elders speak! Of course, do not take me the wrong way. Someone once said that love doesn't require you to be perfect, but it does require you to forgive. I know you've heard that too Regina, because it's apparent you live by it."

Was that true? Sure, she had always forgiven Elizabeth for doing things like that, but was it really that deep? Or was Aunt Nell just _too_ cultured for her own good?

Regina disregarded her aunt completely, not liking to think it over. "Well then, how does Nelson play into all of this?"

"It's not just Nelson, it's every man who's tried to court you. They take you for walks, and right away, you judge them as unfit for you. Because getting married means they have to promise to make you happy, and you don't trust that."

"Enough with that already, please Aunt Nell. Let's talk about something else."

"Well, alright then. You said yourself you had been thinking about your future, so why don't you explain that to me?"

She sighed, "There really is nothing to explain. I believe I'm past the age where marriage is an option, and I think I need to move on and accept it."

" Posh! That's nonsense, my dear. If you find someone you love, who loves you, you can get married. Why, even if you grow to the age of 40, it is all possible! And if he happens to be a street boy, don't let anyone look down there noses at you. Love is love, and it's something we need to accept. After all, look at Richard! You certainly don't get to choose whom you fall in love with."

"Why don't we talk about something else?"

"My dear-"

"Please, Aunt Nell, really. I've got a sick father upstairs, a missing sister and a 'suitor' who I can't get out of my head!" Regina had lost it, but she shouldn't have blurted so much out. Especially that last part, about the 'suitor' who was really Jack. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"…Regina, darling, what was that last bit?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Her aunt wore a knowing smile, "Alright dear, so you say. Speaking of your father, I'm going to go visit him. And your sister? She shouldn't be out in this storm."

'_You're brill, Aunt Nell, has anyone ever told you that?'_

With that, Aunt Nell excused herself to go upstairs.

------

Despite herself, Regina worried about Elizabeth, and sadly, the only thoughts that helped her forget Elizabeth were the thoughts of Jack. Some moments she would catch herself remembering the kiss they shared that day before he left them. Left them, being the only term that worked, considering that the dead do not rise again.

But she hated herself for thinking back on those things! _'The world is kinder to those who don't look back.'_

Was she really looking back, though? Were his words sincere? It was so hard to tell with a man like him. He had so many stories about him, and when you were with them, you had to look for him, not the stories. There was a point where Regina had mastered this like and art, and now she had lost her grip on it.

Those words seemed far too good to be true, but she had to believe they were, at least for one more day. If she saw him now, what would she say? _'Only time will tell.'_ She thought, turning to the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Well, I better get home to Richard." Aunt Nell proclaimed, walking into the foyer.

"Will you be returning to visit again?" Regina asked, following her to the door where her carriage and driver had just arrived, like magic. _'When had she sent word for them?'_

The thought of being alone in this mansion with a few servants and her sick father made her slightly ill, and it was then she realized she didn't want to be alone, ever.

"Of course, and if Elizabeth doesn't return tonight, you let me know, alright dear?" She pulled on her coat and opened the door, " And Regina, know this; love simply is -- it asks no permissions. Acceptance is all love asks, the only demand it makes, but it is an absolute one. You can either admit it to your heart or refuse it, but there's no other option." With that, Aunt Nell nodded, and was gone.

Regina watched the carriage leave, and though everything over. Sighing, she watched the storm become a light rain, and wondered what her aunt had meant.

'_Love doesn't require you to be perfect, but it does require you to forgive.'_

--------

Will had finished up his last sword for the day, and had given it to his old friend to inspect. "One day, Will, if ye find yer place ransacked, ye know who did it." Jack commented, admiring his work.

"I suppose I should thank you for that." Will took it back before his friend's greed could consume him, "Are you going to give up then?"

Elizabeth had been in with Will all day, and had finally returned home as the skies brightened a bit, just in time for the sunset. It seemed like once Elizabeth was gone, Jack decided to appear. He had spoken with chosen words about Regina, but Will got the picture.

"Ye think I have, don't ye?" Jack asked, making himself comfortable on a pile of hay, tilting his hat over his eyes.

"I'm just saying…it sounds like things are over. She made things pretty clear that she doesn't want to see you again, according to Elizabeth."

"Ah, so it was footsteps we heard…that's good to know for next time."

"For next time, Jack? Really?" Will picked up another sword and studied it, making sure everything was in place.

"This certainly is an interesting feeling, though." Jack commented dryly, leaning foreword, causing his hat to topple off, and picking up an empty bottle on the floor. Upset to find it without liquid, he tossed it aside, making a face.

Will shook his head, "What is? Knowing you've actually lost something that you can't get back?"

"Nay, being the only person who knows I haven't, actually." Will turned to face his friend, but he was already putting his hat back on his head, and heading for the door.

"How long will you be staying then, Jack?" Will asked, trying not to touch the matter that obviously was a delicate one. Especially with Jack. He was lucky he got that much out of him, and he was somewhat sober. Though he smelled in a manner that would make you think differently. Rum, the sea, and Tobacco – the usual scents for the Captain.

"Dunno just yet, mate." Was all Will heard before the Captain was gone.

------

"Where've you been? I've been sitting in this house all day, with Aunt Nell and father-"

"Worried about me?" Elizabeth asked casually, walking towards the stairs. Regina grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Actually, darling sister, I couldn't care less if you walked out of that door forever! But you're sick father is upstairs in bed, and hasn't moved all day."

"You don't mean that." Elizabeth said with confidence, pulling free from her sister's grasp and heading up the stairs.

"Try it, and we'll find out!" Regina called.

Elizabeth stopped, mid step, all her anger boiling over. "Honestly Regina! I wish, I just wish, I could be like you! So uncaring about it all! Oh look at me, I'm Regina – catch me if you can! You think you're so bloody-"

"What, Elizabeth? Bloody what? I'm not the one who leaves her sick father all day."

"What, are you too good to spend time with your father?" Elizabeth shrieked, turning to face her.

"I'm not the one he'd want to see!"

"Please, Regina, give it up. No one is buying this act; no one wants to pity you. If you're in a mess, it's only because you put yourself there. No one is making you be unhappy!"

"Well I'd say you have a pretty good hand in it!" She shouted.

"How can you stay angry at a time like this? Have you no disregard for what is going on upstairs? If anything, we should put this all behind us! How can we help him, if we're constantly fighting!"

"Well, if he's poisoned, what can we do?" Regina snapped.

Elizabeth made her way back down the stairs, and stopped just before her sister, "We don't know what happened to him, alright? If I knew more, I'd tell you! Who would have poisoned him – well that is just beyond me. But how could we ever figure it out if all we can do is fight?"

Regina shook her head and opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped.

"No, Regina, just give it up! You are just begging for pity. You act like the world has just passed you by while you were standing there, but look around you! We've all been waiting for you the whole time. You're just too stubborn for your own good, you know. You'll never just open your eyes-"

"I'd hate to interrupt lessons with Elizabeth, but don't you think we should go see him?"

"Ok, fine, Reg, if that's how you want to play it. But what are you going to do once father is well again, and you don't have that to hide behind anymore? When you've got to face everything you've been running from, huh?" Elizabeth smiled snidely, and turned to walk up the stairs.

All Regina could do was glare, because frankly, she was getting tired of all of this, and with good reason, too.

--------

That night, when Regina walked into her bedroom, she noticed something on her bureau. It was her gold ring with the red ruby in it. Turning to the window, she realized that Jack must have taken it last night, and actually came back to return it. Surprised, yet not naïve, she quickly checked to make sure everything else was still there. Satisfied that it was, she proceeded to close her window tight, and spend her time worrying about the fire.

As she lay in bed reading, she thought about everything people had told her today. It was too much. Everyone kept telling her who she was, and how she lived. This was her life, wasn' it? So why did they all think they knew so much about her?

Maybe they were right, but what did they know of her heart? Well, one thing was true – maybe they didn't know Regina's heart, but they had all been in love before. It was undeniable, and maybe they recognized it all in Regina.

"Jack…what do I do with you?" She mumbled to herself. Part of her wished he'd pop in her room and try to act like nothing happened. Then she remembered Elizabeth telling her she had been running away. That was the definition of running away – pretending it was all ok.

What if he came back, right now? What would Regina say?

She looked around her room to make sure it was empty, simply because she was paranoid, then she whispered, "I love you" before turning down her lamp and falling asleep.

-------

When she awoke the next morning, she noticed something strange immediately – the window had been open. She knew right away that she had a visitor during the night. Making a mental note to fake sleep in case he came tonight, she crawled out of bed and got dressed. Regina wore simple navy blue gown, for wearing around the house. Looking herself over in the mirror, she recalled her father surprising her with it the morning of Norringtons promotion. Releasing a sigh, she shook her head; all those things seem so far away.

"Elizabeth? Is that you?" Regina called, walking into the kitchen.

"Aye, it's me. I mean, yes, it is I. Sorry…sometimes I just…" She let her words drift off and looked out the window towards the sea. None of them were truly happy here, but things were too hectic to even dream of leaving.

"Any changes in father?"

"The Doctor is on his way, you can go out if you wish, I'll stay. I realize I left you all day with him yesterday." Elizabeth's mood wasn't particularly cold, but there was a fake tone about her voice. Like she was just trying to be cheery, and failing miserably.

"Why hasn't he said anything? He looks so peaceful – like he's sleeping. Yet he makes no sound. I don't understand it at all. Remember that time we you got so sick you were hallucinating? You kept calling out for Kalik in your sleep. No one knew who Kalik was, and we realized eventually he was your invisible friend. It was crazy, and we all worried about you, but still…I wish father were up there now, calling for Kalik."

"…Or mum. I watch him sleeping sometimes, and imagine that he's dreaming of her." Elizabeth commented, shaking her head sadly. The fake smile that had been plastered to her face had disappeared. Regina had the same thoughts exactly, when she watched her father. "Can we ever win?" Elizabeth pleaded, as if Regina had the control.

"Some day we will." Regina tried.

"You say that all the time-"

"And I still believe it." Was all the older sister said before exiting the room. "I'm going for a walk by the harbor to see if there was allot of damage on the ships. Not that in concerns me, but…well something will have to be done, with father in the state he's in…"

Elizabeth simply nodded.

---------

"Regina, come quick!" Startled, Regina turned around to find Will running towards her.

It was a misty day, like all the others of the week; almost like the sun was waiting for the governor to get better too. She had been walking up down the beach, looking into the harbor. One ship had been completely destroyed – sunk in its place. But everything else seemed to be doing ok, which was good.

"Will?" Regina called, confused. Will came to a stop before her, catching his breath. He looked as if he ran all the way there from their house.

"It's your father – you have to hurry."

It had barely sunk in by the time Regina found herself running up the hill. Of course, a carriage ride would be faster, but seeing as she didn't have one on hand, well, running would have to do.

"Elizabeth!" She called, running into the house, almost slamming the door on Will who was close behind. Elizabeth stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at her sister and fiancée. Regina rushed up the stairs to meet her, "What is going on?"

Elizabeth's voice was raspy, like she was having trouble speaking. "The doctor said he got worse, and that there isn't much time." She shook her head, "I don't know what happened, this morning he was just fine, and then he suddenly…he suddenly..." She looked Regina in the eyes, "Would you like to see him?"

"I don't know…" Regina whispered, looking away. Will was now coming up the stairs to join them. "Maybe I should just-"

"Let's go, Regina, I'll come with you." Elizabeth said, taking her hand and dragging her up the stairs. For a second it would seem that there positions had changed, and Elizabeth was the older sister.

Death is a scary thing, but dying would seem worse.

'_I suppose I'll have to ask Jack about it someday.'_


	4. Every Lament is a Love Song

So, here's a long, sad chapter for you all. I realize that there's not much Jack so far, but do not worry! He's starting to come in more, and before you know it, we won't be able to get rid of him. Oh, and for you Elizabeth haters? Yesum, you'll love what happens in the next chapter. And by love, I mean hate, and by hate, I mean you'll just want to punch her even more.

I imagine it'd be the only good thing about having Elizabeth for a sister. You know, you could pull her hair and punch her, and everyone would just go, "Sigh, look at the sisters fighting!" And no one would care. But that's' the only benefit I can think of.

SO – WHODUNNIT?

Thanks for all the reviews!! That you thank you thank you!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Review! Noflamesthanks

----------

I remember you like yesterday, yesterday

I still can't believe you're gone, oh…

I remember you like yesterday, yesterday

And until I'm with you, I'll carry on

Adrift on your ocean floor

I feel weightless, numb, and sore

A part of you in me is torn

And you're free

It was awkward, at first, because the moment could have been interpreted in many different ways. To Regina, it was like a cloud hung over the entire room, and if one wasn't careful, it wouldn't be too hard to cripple under the weight of the mood. Elizabeth stood in the doorway, and alone Regina made her way towards the bed. The Doctor was standing in a corner writing something down in a notebook, but she ignored him, as she sat on the bed.

He was hard to see, in this state, because all of her memories showed him as this jolly man who had nothing but good intentions in his heart. Yet here he was, her childhood hero, resembling more of a corpse then a man. Staring at him made it hard, for his breathing had gotten slower and his skin was no longer the vibrant shade it used to be.

"M'mselles would you mind accompanying me outside of ze room?"

The French doctor, with his white wig and notebook gestured towards the door. Upset and grateful at the same time for the interruption, Regina got up and went with her sister into the hallway. Will wasn't around, so it was assumed he was waiting downstairs. "Now, after I have examined ze patient for ze second time today, I have come to a conclusion as to what has happened to him."

The girls both nodded, anxiously waiting to see if there was a cure. "I am afraid zat he has been poisoned after all. Henbane, I believe, a deadly drink zat causes ze blood to thicken. I am under ze impression zat your father was poisoned in two different periods.

You see, when I first arrived here to check on him, he was but a still form who might yet be saved. But now, as you see, he has only gotten worse. Why ze drastic change? Ze only plausible answer is because someone has come back and given him more."

"That's not possible - It's only been Regina and I in the room the whole time. And he hasn't eaten anything that could have contained this, considering that the cooks are all out." Elizabeth argued, desperate to believe differently.

"Ah, well, you see, henbane is not only given through food, ah, non. A most popular way, is to give it to ze victim in ze ear."

_"Henbane,"_ Regina said, thinking aloud, "_That sounds familiar..." _

"So what can we do? There has to be something!" the younger Swann questioned.

"Ah, non, mademoiselle...Je regret...I am terrible sorry. I believe zat all you can do is offer him ze comfort, for now."

Regina looked him in the eyes, "Is he...is he in allot of pain?" She managed to choke out, not wanting to ever imagine him in pain. The truth was, even though they might not have gotten along as well as they should have, Regina loved him completely.

He placed a comforting had on her shoulder, "He was given the henbane in small doses, so I trust, while it might take time, your pere...he shall not suffer to greatly."

"Too greatly? What does that mean?" Elizabeth snapped. "Listen, where was all of your information yesterday? When perhaps we could have still saved him? Why do you suddenly know now, now that it's too late?" Regina had to grab Elizabeth by the arm to stop her from slapping the doctor.

"Mademoiselle, I assure, I did all I could." He paused, "I will take my leave now, and let your be with him. If I am needed, just send word, and I shall return. Au revoir, M'meselles, ah, bon chance. I shall see myself out."

"Good luck? Did he just wish us good luck? You come back here!" Elizabeth shouted after him, but Regina held tightly.

Startled by her sudden anger, the doctor picked up the pace and could be heard mumbling, "Je suis ai fortement sous-payé le travail que j'effectue, et underappreciated. Pourquoi, je suis un docteur, pas un ouvrier de miracle ! Les filles riches stupides et simples, pensent qu'elles possèdent le mond!"

Will came up the stairs behind him, "Why is he so angry at you two?" But then noting the looks on their faces, he took Elizabeth into his arms. "What happened?" He whispered, trying to calm her down.

It was Regina who spoke, "Father was poisoned, the doctor basically said there was nothing he could do and that in time...well..." She stopped there and crossed her arms, focusing on an oil painting to distract herself.

"Regina..." Will wanted to offer comfort, but she turned him down. "Henbane, it just...it sounds so familiar..." She said, suddenly remembering something, and ran into her bedroom.

"Come, Elizabeth, shall we sit with him?"

She pushed herself free of him, "Who would have done this? Who could have poisoned him?" Her eyes got wide, and she ran down the stairs. "Elizabeth!" Will called, but to no avail.

When she came back up a few minutes later, she was silent, not mentioning what she did. "Come along, " She whispered, and took his hand. They were going to say their goodbyes.

Meanwhile, Regina was looking through her bookshelf for any sign as to where she heard about henbane before. Her fingers found her birthday gift from her aunt, a copy of Shakespeare's _Hamlet. _

_"Of course...Hamlet's father is murdered with henbane. But it's such an odd thing, to be poisoned with henbane. Who would have thought to do this?" _She thought to herself, bringing it into the hallway, and setting it on a table. She pressed her ear to the close door, behind which her father lay, still sleeping.

Elizabeth was in there, crying to Will, and they were both talking to him as if he were speaking back. They brought up the wedding, and the children they might one day have. Not wanting to interrupt, Regina left them be.

As she waited in the hallway, a feeling of despair settled over her. Why wasn't she in there with her sister, doing this with her? Why was it Will? This wasn't the first time; in fact, it was one of many where she felt out of the boat. So many times when they were younger had Elizabeth and Will run off together. The odd one out seemed always to be Regina.

Yet there was no denying this truth - that William and Elizabeth were meant to be together. There was this connection that made leaving Regina behind something small, and unimportant - like her, she felt sometimes. It hurt to know that the first person she ran to would always be Will. Regina's mind wondered back to her aunt, and her words.

Perhaps she was right, maybe Regina was too picky about who was going to make her happy. But what her aunt didn't know was that yes, perhaps she had been scared to trust Elizabeth to make her happy, but with good reason. So often had Elizabeth run off with Will, after promising to stay with Regina.

"But why should this ruin me?" Regina asked herself. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened.

"I'll go prepare some...tea." Will said, with a shrug. His eyes were red, but whether he had been crying, she could not tell. Elizabeth came out behind him, and squeezed her hand. "They always say, you're supposed to burying your parents, not the other way around." This statement brought a new wave of tears, and Regina made a face. "_Well why did you say them, then?"_ She thought to herself.

Watching the pair quietly head down the stairs, she entered the room, and shut the door behind her.

"Oh papa..." Regina whispered, "That's a name I haven't said to you in years, perhaps something I outgrew." She sat down again, on the bed, and took his hand. "I keep thinking about everything that happened between us. How you never told me you were disappointed in me, even though I knew you were. The thing was though; I learned this lesson, that maybe you taught me, yet never knew. I watched as you chose between what made you happy, and what made others happy. I know that if I had accepted a marriage proposal so long ago, you'd have been thrilled. But with that knowledge, comes the plain truth, that I would be miserable. I know you always wanted to make me happy, and I hope to fulfill that someday. But until then, I just want you to realize that in making you happy, I've got to make me happy. You did always say you wanted what was best for me."

This was getting to be far too much for her, and she closed her eyes. "I love you, papa, and I'm sorry. But I know one thing about death, and that's this- you'll be free. Say hello to mother for me, will you? And tell her that we all miss her, and know she's been looking down on us. And now you, too..." She let her words trail off there, and got up. As she left the room, she looked back at him one last time. There was something that she needed to do before she walked out of this room. Walking back to the bed, she leaned over him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll always love you." She whispered, and left the room.

"I didn't mean to listen in!" Elizabeth cried, when Regina opened the door to find her standing there.

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?" Regina said briskly, turning to head back to her room.

---

Once alone, Regina felt like escaping, running away, and found no reason not too. But she couldn't leave just yet, that much she knew. So instead of fleeing, she took to the balcony that overlooked the harbor in the distance, and stared out, getting lost in her grief. Yet she didn't cry.

"Why so sad, Miss Swann?" Regina didn't have to turn to know who was speaking, and even if she did, she still wouldn't. Her bones ached, and her heart felt so heavy, that this wasn't what she needed. Watching the sunset into the sea, she turned to him, finally. "Why are you here? This isn't the time, nor the place."

But she didn't see a smirk on his face, which took her by surprise. He wore a serious expression, along with sad eyes, that she had only seen when he was truly worried about something. "I just came to...to say goodbye."

"Ah, so that's it. You're leaving Port Royal? Well then, goodbye." He opened his mouth but she cut him off, "No, really, Jack, just go. I'm in no mood for this right now, and I don't want to get into anything."

He ignored her, and sat next to her on the cold stone. "I mean, goodbye to the governor... your father? Aye. Am I allowed this, or what?"

"Oh Jack," Regina said, putting her head in her hands, "I don't think this is a good time. Elizabeth is in there with him, again. I don't know if you should..."

"Well then," He said, looking out to the sea, since she wouldn't meet his gaze. "I suppose that my sympathies should just have to do."

She gave a dry laugh, "What would you have said, anyways?"

"Ay, I am capable of making my goodbyes meaningful. In fact, I'm a very emotional person."

Snorting, she continued to mock him, "Oh please, Jack. Your emotions are like...like that of a parrot. No, wait, I believe Mister Cotton's parrot is much more vociferous about his feelings."

"Ah, well that is where you are wrong, my dear, on an infinite level."

"It doesn't matter now, he was my father, not yours. I believe he'll be just fine if he doesn't hear from you. Not that your good intentions aren't duly noted." She sighed, and for a second she wondered if Jack had snuck in and poisoned her father. Shaking her head, she knew it wasn't possible. He wouldn't outright murder someone, not without a purpose.

"Well then, I'll have to make to with that. It's one of the things I can accept. But you being sad? Nay, I don't believe I can live with that." He was smiling again, she noticed, but she still wouldn't look him in the eyes. Now wasn't the time to come to terms with everything that has happened.

"Jack," She whined, but he took her by the chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Regina Priscilla Swann," She made a gagging motion, when he said her middle name, but he continued, "You forget that I can make almost any woman laugh."

"Ah, and you forget I'm a Swann." She announced, removing his hand from her chin, but she still held it, along with his gaze.

"Well, I'll tell you the story about how this one lass on me ship almost fell overboard, whilst we were anchored, and you see if you don't laugh." Of course, he was referring to the time she tripped and almost went in. It had been a calm day, and since the wind was still, they anchored.

"That was hardly my fault, not really! You snuck up on me, and if you hadn't, none of that would have happened!"

"Do you recall how you tried to be mad, and couldn't control your laughter?"

"Oh, well excuse me, if someone thought it would be a good idea to imitate his crew-members."

"Oh Deary me, I belif I haff forgotten un haht."

"Oh now, that is just...bloody awful...you...you don't even make sense!" Yet still, it was how it all happened. And it was a good memory, the kind that warmed you when the world was being cold. It was a nice feeling; there was no denying that.

_"What a bastard! He is here making me laugh, like nothing else!" _Regina thought, trying to hold back, but soon her feelings found there way out of her mouth, and she was laughing. It had been a very good day.

Their trip down memory lane was suddenly cut short, when Elizabeth barged in. Ignoring Jack, she looked to her sister, "Regina...he's... he's gone." She whispered, tears flowing freely.

The mood had drastically changed then. Astonished at her sister's news, Regina let go of Jacks hand and stood up slowly. "Wh...what?"

Elizabeth simply nodded, and turned to leave. "Elizabeth..." Regina tried to say, but it came out more as a croak. It didn't matter though, because her sister wouldn't hear her. Instead, she just walked out of the room. At first, Regina started after her, and then paused.

She turned to look back to Jack, but instead she found the balcony empty. He had gone like a flash. To return, well, only God knows when.

"Of course... you leave the girls...when they need you most." She said, sniffling, but refusing to cry.

------

Elizabeth couldn't be bothered to leave Will, or talk to Regina. Acknowledging her sister's existence seemed too hard for her. But Regina, on the other hand, hadn't shed a tear yet. Perhaps that's why Elizabeth found it so easy to be mad. "What is she, Will? A statue? Honestly!" Elizabeth huffed angrily that night, as they sat by the fire.

"Elizabeth...you know that everyone handles grief in there own way. Especially Regina. She was always doing this…this putting on a face bit." He whispered.

Their father was taken away immediately, and the funeral was to be the next day already. All of Port Royal would be in attendance for their beloved governor. Who would take his place? Well, that in itself was a mystery. Rumors had started the second it was learned that he was sick. The people had all assumed England would be sending someone over again. It was odd to think of the next generation. The next little Regina and Elizabeth, and perhaps a little Will.

But of all the mysteries, the biggest was - who would murder him? Besides overwhelming feelings of sadness, Regina felt anger towards a phantom. The unknown murderer was still out there, lurking around, doing whatever he or she could, seeing as how they are free.

Will was right about one thing; everyone handles grief differently. Regina may not have cried, but her feelings were empowering her. Not only had she lost her father - a terrible loss - but also Jack hadn't even stayed around to comfort her. She found herself sick that night, throwing up. It was then she wished she could just be normal and cry like most people.

But nothing was every normal about Regina Swann.

-----

"Where is it? Where is it!" Regina cried, looking through her things. She suddenly remembered she put her book outside in the hallway and grabbed it. The story of Hamlet was all that could comfort her that night, as she sat in bed. It was the tale of one son's insanity over revenge for his father's murder. As she read it, she worried, and prayed, that both she and her sister would not suffer the same fate.

The fire had started to die, and the book had been read twice now. It was getting late into the night, and Regina could find no sleep. As she sat, trying to rekindle the flames, her thoughts drifted to happier times.

Like when she and Elizabeth had wanted to learn how to swim, when they first arrived in Port Royal. Their father had been against it, saying it wasn't proper at all. Until one day they ran off anyways and tried to teach themselves. He found them, soaked, and still unable to swim. So he instructed them from the side of the pond, even though everything about it was wrong.

The moments in which they were going against the rules of society seemed to be the ones that left the greatest memories. But we have nothing to show for happiness, no scar, only memories. And now the one who was in charge of those memories, who helped them grow, was gone.

"Why did this happen?" Regina cried aloud to the flames. Of course, no answer came. Only her first set of tears, and not the last.

Maybe he regretted ever teaching them things like swimming, because look at what happened? Regina loved a pirate, and Elizabeth was marrying a blacksmith. But right or wrong in society's eyes, the truth was, these things made them happy. And that is all that mattered to their father, no matter what.

She was crying harder now, shivering. Wrapping her arms around herself, she sat looking into the fire. "If only I'd…"

But she couldn't finish her thought, because what had she meant to say? If she had acted differently, would he not have been poisoned? It didn't add up.

"Oh…Oh…" She mumbled, hiccupping through her tears. Then she realized what she meant to say. "If only I'd forgiven Jack, I wouldn't be alone right now. I probably…wouldn't even be here! If I had forgiven him, I could have been miles away, across the sea. I wouldn't have even heard word of my fathers death until…oh God…" She found herself thinking, but not aloud.

There was a loud thump on the balcony that grabbed her attention. She ceased her crying for a second and wiped her eyes on the back of her robe sleeve. "Great, the last thing I need is a murderer or a pirate come to do me in!" She mumbled, but didn't get up to do anything about it. Next, there was a tapping on her window, but no one there. She shook her head, and turned back to the flames.

"Regina?" She heard a whisper, turning she saw Jack, once again, in her bedroom. How dare he show up here? After leaving her like that! She was beyond angry, but her sadness overtook that, and she ignored him. "Lass…I did knock, you know. S'not my fault you didn't answer."

She sniffed, and wiped her eyes again, "Go away, for once, just do what someone asks of you. Please, just leave."

He sat next to her, "I didn't come to fight ye." He mumbled, but still she wouldn't look at him.

"I don't care, just leave."

"I couldn't stay earlier, ye knew that." This was when she noticed he had been drinking a bit…a bit more then usual, that is. Where had he been? When he took the news, had he been troubled at all? Was he worried about her? She flattered herself to think about him sitting in his cabin drinking rum, thinking of her. Yet, where was his ship? She hadn't seen it in the harbor, for obvious reasons. And it hadn't been along the beach, although, even if it had been, there was so much fog that it made it hard to tell what was there and what wasn't.

"Sure." Regina sighed. For the first time, she turned to look at him. He was staring into the fire too, but in his hands he held a bottle. She snorted, "_Of course!"_ were her thoughts.

"Honestly, what did ye expect me to do? All those men with their coats…the red ones…and other authority figures of the like, would be up here to take care of him."

"You could have just…said goodbye at least!" _Damnit, _she thought, _I hadn't been planning on arguing back!_

He looked away._ Ah, is this shame I see in Jack Sparrows eyes? Could it be?_

"Well does that matter now? I'll admit, I wasn't sure what to do. I don't want to go in your house, you know, an' see…that other Swann-"

"Well I have to live with her! I'm the one who has to go through this with her!"

"It's not like you wanted me to help you!" He argued back. Her mouth dropped open, and she quickly shut it. But she had wanted him there? Why hadn't she admitted it? She could now.

"You left before I could say stay or anything."

"Shouldn't you have been spending this time with your sister? You know, your family? The ones you love?"

_The ones I love…._

She licked her lips. A moment had presented itself, and here and now she could make everything perfect_. "Just tell him your sorry, say you love him, if he didn't why would he be here?"_

"_It was all lines." _Another voice whispered in her head.

"You…You…I…I can't do this now! Not now Jack. Don't make me." She turned away, as more tears fell from her eyes. She bent over and rested her he head in her elbows as she sobbed. "I don't know what to do!" She cried, exasperated.

A soft arm rubbing her back helped calm her, and ignoring all their words that just dug them in these holes, she rested her head against his chest.

------

Not quite sure how she got in her bed, Regina awoke alone, with the sun shinning in through her window_. "I must have fallen asleep crying on him."_ She thought with a laugh. What did his face look like, holding a sobbing girl? But it wasn't funny, and there was no humor in her laugh.

"Miss?" A maid came in, carrying a box. Callisto, Regina believed her name was.

"Is this what I'm to wear to the service?" Regina mumbled, not fully awake yet. Callisto pulled out a white and grey dress, with some black lining on it. It was obviously something Elizabeth had picked out, probably earlier in the day. "Callisto, where did you get this?"

"Oh, actually, your aunt had them sent over early this morning."

"I had assumed Elizabeth would do this."

"No miss, your sister has been in her room all day." Callisto helped Regina get ready, and helped braid her hair into numerous braids, while leaving the rest down. Regina didn't care about the fashions of hair anymore, so whatever she felt like doing, she did.

"Come along miss, the Admiral is awaiting your arrival."

With a deep breath, Regina headed out of her room, down her stairs, and got into the carriage, ready for the 2nd longest day of her life.

--------

Grief was a most peculiar thing, the way it managed to creep into your heart. Unlike all other emotions, it's rather tenacious, and comes even when we wish it away. It is the only emotion that can conquer happiness and manage to belittle love. It takes what we hold so strongly to, and wipes it away, as if we know nothing of the world. And after we experience grief, we are left wondering; what do we truly know of the world?

Regina was determined to learn more, but first she had to talk to Jack. Today, after the funeral, when all had settled down, she would talk to him, and tell him her plans. But what she didn't know what that Elizabeth already had set her own plan in motion, and that they would all witness the effects of it very soon.


	5. Please, Remember me

**Disclamier: I own nothing**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm so happy that you guys like it! Don't worry, I haven't given up on Percy, I'm just brainstorming on that story. But I wasn't going to update this until tomorrow, and then I got really carried away. **

**So thanks, and whom do you think did it? **

**Hmm??**

**REVIEW! **_Noflames!_

**----**

"**I pushed you oh so far away when all I do is want you near**

**Well I've been here before**

**Not coming back again**

**And I can't sleep**

**Because pretenders never sleep with a smile**

**It's hard enough to wake up after awhile**

**And even though I say I'm feeling fine**

**I'm locked up, loaded down, short a try"**

A loving daughter tends to her father's every wish.

A dutiful daughter never questions her father's demands.

A beautiful daughter does as her father asks.

A smart daughter lives to make him happy.

But the loving daughter, the dutiful daughter, the beautiful daughter, and the smart daughter all had one thing in common: they were no daughters of Governor Swann. Both girls could attest to this, and prove it to be true. Those daughters were out living the dreams of a man they call father, and that was simply not how things were done, what with this governor using his heart far more often then his head.

Perhaps that's one way to wreck yourself, but perhaps it's one way to save yourself. Yes, it is true that they were not the perfect daughters, but they were their father's children, and that made all the difference. Maybe it was time they followed in their father's brave footsteps, and start listening to their hearts.

Regina pondered this from upon the rock, which she sat. It overlooked the sea, but there still wasn't much to see. Fog limited the view for miles, but she hardly noticed it. She was a coward, and that was all that mattered to her right now. Who was it that said, _"Being a coward is not a legitimate career"?_

In truth, she had intended on being at the funeral, but when it came time, she ran. Disappearing like a ghost out of the chapel where the preacher did his business, and up the hill for another one of her walks.

"Why aren't I there?" She asked aloud, but it didn't help her change her mind. She couldn't face it all, Admiral Grey, and the townsfolk. It was too much for her.

Finally, after she was sure the ceremony would be over, she headed over to the graveyard, where she assumed Elizabeth would be, with no doubt, William. What would Elizabeth say when she saw Regina? When she realized Regina had left? Who really cared? Though Regina was bitter, it was still the truth. Things could have been different, and part of her blamed Elizabeth for this.

"Those pirates are taking it all for granted, one false move, and that's it. No mercy anymore, and no more grants of clemency." It was Admiral Grey speaking, the new man in charge around these waters. He was speaking to someone from under a tree, where Regina was walking. The other man mumbled something, and they both laughed.

"Just like Calico Jack, they are. Lazy rum soaked scum, and lucky for us, it makes it much easier to catch them. Have _you_ ever fought a drunk pirate?" Admiral Grey chuckled, and continued his boastings.

"Excuse me, Admiral," Regina interrupted the two men. She had never seen the one before, but Admiral Grey, with his white wig and blue coat, had been showing interest in her sister since he got here. Apparently the words 'engaged' really meant nothing to the man, which proved him dim in Regina's mind. "But whilst I understand your eagerness to rid the world of what you consider filthy, vile, beings who don't deserve a second glance, perhaps you'd be kind enough to pay some respect. After all, it is your governor as well as my father who lies dead today."

Her words were cold, and laced with venom. How dare this man, come to the funeral and talk about his business? "You will, Admiral Grey, pay some respects." She demeaned, though it was bold, she didn't think twice.

"Miss…Swann." He said, bowing his head slightly in respect. The man next to him imitated the gesture. "I had no idea, that is to say…" He had been quite startled to see her, but he was only caught off guard for a moment, "I have paid my respects to your father, a man very much adored in this town. But as the story is told, we must love the man while he is alive, and move on while he is dead. He would have certainly wanted business to continue as usual, don't you agree?"

"_Hardly,_ Admiral. I believe if it were your funeral, he would have been most reverent."

"Ah, yes, well, he was a Swann, and looking and the past of you and your dear sister, it would seem that he would be_ most_ against my business. What was it that was next on his agenda? Ah, allow his daughters to run the town? After letting you two sail off with pirates, it wouldn't surprise me."

His face whipped the side, and already a red handprint had made its mark. Well, you would slap the man too, wouldn't you? "Admiral Grey, I will not stand for such intolerance of my father. Watch your mouth, because next time _it will _be my ring hand."

She turned to leave, but not before he could call out to her, "And I would watch my step, Miss Swann. It would seem that the tables have turned already."

With that, he and his mate were gone, leaving Regina to think over his words. "Knave!" Regina called, before heading over to her sister. What had he meant by that? She stopped her thoughts immediately, when her eyes met her sisters. Elizabeth had been crying still, as if her eyes would never cease releasing tears.

She stood by the newly made pile of dirt and rocks, and the temporary cross that was to mark his grave. Will was behind her, but not actually holding her, for once. Maybe he had too, been wondering why her eyes hadn't stopped leaking.

"Lizzie…" Regina murmured, walking towards her sister. She had been expecting her to lash out, and curse at her for leaving her alone, but instead, her sister threw her arms around her. "Oh Regina, I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me! For all of it!"

What was Elizabeth going on about? Oh right, the whole kissing-the-man-you-loved thing. Even though Regina had blamed Elizabeth for everything, what was done was indeed done, and it was time to move on. Somehow, forgiveness came into Regina's heart.

She hugged her sister back, "Elizabeth, it's ok…for once, it's ok." This was the only adequate response Regina could generate for the moment.

The crowd had all gone now, save for Elizabeth, Will, and Regina. The fact that the world was already moving on somewhat startled Regina, but she didn't say anything about it. "Oh, Reggie…" her sister murmured.

Then Elizabeth pulled back quickly, "Reggie…look." She turned Regina around, to face the man walking into the clearing. What was Jack doing here? After the Admiral had just left? Was he truly daft?

Regina looked at him, her arms resting at her sides. He was a picture that was for sure, as he leaned against a tree, watching the events unfold. Making no response to him, she turned back to the grave. Perhaps he'd stay away, not risk anymore, if he thought her to be angry with him. Angrier, then she already had been, that is. But then again, wasn't Jack the persistent one? Yes, he definitely was. And he was proving it, by coming over to Regina.

She looked up at him, and their eyes met. Suddenly, all the guilt, loneliness and confusion combined it her, and left her longing, and the only plausible thing to do would be kiss him. And she would have, had he not wrapped his arms around her instead. In the end, she was thankful for this, because her vulnerability was never a good thing. Especially around him.

For obvious reasons, she stayed put in his arms, resting her head on his chest. No words were exchanged, and she hoped the moment would say enough. "Listen, meet me under the old dock, on the other side of the island." He whispered, quickly. He was aware that someone could come back and catch them quickly. "A half hour." Was all he said before kissing her on the forehead – something he couldn't resist – and running off into the woods.

Elizabeth stared at the scene, chewing her lip. Something was on her mind, and Regina suddenly cared what it was. "Liz, what is it?"

Expecting something negative about Jack, or perhaps more apologies, Regina waited. Instead, Will came over to them, and Elizabeth burst out, "You have to go! I'm so sorry, I mean that, but I can't undo it. Neither can you – and you have to go!"

"Go? Lizzie? Will – what is she talking about?" But her confused glare only met his. Neither knew what she was going on about. "No, really, you don't have time. I'm sure they're already at the house."

"Wh-" Regina began to speak, but was interrupted.

"I know it was you who murdered him, I figured it out yesterday, and I told them. I made them promise to wait until the night after the funeral. But I can't…I'm giving you time – so go!"

Again with the yelling!

"You…you think I killed him? You think I killed our father?"

"I-" Elizabeth was cut off by Will, who took Regina by the arm. "She's not bluffing, you best go."

He released her and she started to leave Will and Elizabeth, but she turned back. "Will, do you agree? You think that I killed him?"

He shook his head, "I don't…I don't know…"

"Just go! Before it's too late!"

Regina took off then, but instead of heading towards the old dock Jack had mentioned, she headed towards her house, like a madwoman. She wondered briefly at Elizabeth's words – why would she warn her, if she turned her in?

------

She heard rushing footsteps already, and knew the men were already in the front of the house. Guessing she had about 2 minutes before they surrounded the house inside and out, she ran in through the back. There were no maids around, luckily, so she ran straight for her room.

"No time to even change!" She cried. So why had she come here? To trap herself?

"Hell, no!" She muttered, grabbing the book on her bed. This was all she needed, she realized, as she headed towards the window. What now?

Yes, there was a tree, but it was too far, and even if she were to reach it, what then? Jump all the way down? It wouldn't work, so she scanned the balcony. Footsteps, coming up the stairs!

Without much thought, she tied the bed sheet around the railing, and quickly propelled herself down the side of the house. In her dress, mind you, which was the most difficult thing in the world. After ripping it a few times, due to stepping on it, she fell to the ground.

"Stupid heels will only slow me down." She thought, kicking them off and preparing to head back into the forest, in her stockings. She looked a mess, she knew, but she had escaped her house with her book, so far. Turning back to look up the balcony one last time, she met the eyes of Lieutenant Michaels, Admiral Grey's favorite Royal Navy worm. She knew she was in over her head, and he would climb down and have her easily.

"Sod off!" Was all she thought to yell, taking off for good, barely looking back. Lucky for her, Michaels was a lousy propeller, and he fell the rest of the way, perhaps breaking his leg.

She realized then and there that the place was not her home anymore. Regina would never return, just like her father, and her life had just started a new chapter. Everything had to change now; you didn't have to be psychic to realize this.

------

"Miss Swann, where do you think she would have gone? She had no idea we were on to her, yet Lieutenant Michaels saw her leaving the house through a window."

"She's a smart girl, my sister." Elizabeth muttered. Admiral Grey was sitting in her drawing room accompanied by other soldiers, and Will. It had been 2 hours since her sister had disappeared, and it was truth when Elizabeth said she didn't know the whereabouts of her sister.

"How smart, exactly, Miss Swann? She obviously knew she had to run, or else why would she have? For all she knew, we were coming to pay more…respects." He went blathering on. Elizabeth simply rolled her eyes.

"Admiral," Will spoke up, "Perhaps given her record with the Royal Navy, the sight scared her. After all, the girl just lost her father, maybe she just needed to get away from all these people."

The Admiral shook his head, "Past record good or bad, that is besides the point. Miss Regina is a dangerous fugitive now, and an enemy of the crown. My men will find her, and a proper sentence will be given. You two should take some advice: if you see her, turn her it. I promise you it will go easier on both of you."

"I beg your pardon, but was it not I who turned her in, in the first place? Why would I want this dangerous fugitive, my former sister, to run free?" Elizabeth argued.

"Regrets, Miss Swann. We all experience them." He said the last bit, while staring at her ring finger that was clasped in Will's.

"We'll keep an eye out for her, Admiral. But I'm afraid it is time for you and your men to leave. It's been one of the longest days of _my fiancée's_ life today, and we need our time." Will stated, standing up.

"You _will _notify me, Mr. Turner." Admiral Grey said, rising from his seat to face Will. Too bad he was too short, and came up to his chin.

"Certainly." Will said, matching his hardened tone.

As the men left, it was just Will and Elizabeth. She turned to him, something in her eyes, and said, "I'm not sure how sorry I am, this time."

-----------

After Regina ran from her house, stubbed her tow on a rock, damaged her feet on twigs and sticks, and finally, fell into a creek, she reached the broken dock Jack had spoken of. Early or late, she wasn't sure.

The dock perhaps had been used once, but now it was only a broken down jetty, that barely extended into the foggy sea. She crawled under it, and sat, taking deep breaths, and removing her stockings. "Look at me, a little runaway." She mumbled.

"Regina! So you decided to come. Feeling better, luv?" Jack asked, crawling under without hesitation and sitting next to her. She sighed, "I'm a runagate, Jack! I'm a wanted person!" She cried.

"What?" His head cocked to the side, he hadn't been expecting that.

"They're looking for me, right now, all over Port Royal!" She exclaimed, and started to stand up, but was stopped when her head connected with the ceiling. "Oh, blimey, and that did not in any way make things better!" Regina rubbed her head and sat back next to him, groaning.

"Follow me." He said, taking her hand and dragging her out with him.

Jack led her to a boat he had hidden under the dock and set it in the water. "Well, get in."

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"I said, get in."

"Explain."

"You know, for a refugee, you're not too good at the running away part."

"I don't have the years of experience you do!" She said with some humor, but still she got in the boat. He hopped in, and took the oars.

"Oh look, the Captain is going to row for me!" She commented, but he just gave her a cheeky smile. "That wasn't very comforting, you know."

"Neither is your appearance. Now, I know, Regina, how beauteous you look wearing pants. I also know how alluring you appear in your dresses. But mixing the two together? Nay love, leave the fashions to those who will wear them with pride."

"It's the latest fashion from London, you know, the truant collection." Regina sighed, and stared at him as he rowed. "Where are we going? Planning on hiding me in the fog, are you? You are too kind to me, you must realize."

"Just…wait." Was all he said, as he continued to row.

"_Can't believe ye whacked your head…."_ He mumbled. She rubbed it at the memory, and then turned her gaze to the book she carried with her. It was foolish, but it felt like her only proof, and she'd let Jack know. Hopefully, he would be on her side.

The fog only seemed to get thicker, the more he rowed. It wasn't until the boat rocked and there was a sudden **thunk** that they spoke next. "Ah, we've arrived. Milady?" He said, pulling in the oars and taking her by the hand. "Here you go." He pulled a ladder foreword, drawing her attention to what she was really seeing.

"You did this? You conjured up the fog and the mist?" She said, startled. It was the side of an enormous ship that they hit.

"Aye, but of course, not on my own. I'm never one to take all the credit."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Right, of course."

"Well, go on, get up there!" He urged, gesturing wildly towards the rope.

"Fine, I'll climb your ladder…but you have to explain."

"Well then, lass, that makes two of us."

--------

She hopped on the deck of the Pearl, and looked around. Ah, how she'd missed this ship! Though, not to inflate Jack's ego, she didn't plan on telling him this. Gibbs nodded to her from the railing on the other side where he was, amusingly, drunk.

There were some stray crewmembers ambling about, but not too many. Most she recognized, but some she didn't. "Missed it lass? I knew you would. If you wouldn't come back to me, you'd at least come back to her. No one leaves the Pearl." Jack said, coming up behind her and startling her.

She folded her arms, refusing to acknowledge that statement. "Come on, ye know where me cabin is." He said, pushing her in the general direction, in a friendly way.

"Do not disturb us!" Jack called to the crew.

"What do you think they're doing?" Marty asked Gibbs.

"Readin' out loud!" He replied, laughing at himself like there was no tomorrow.

Jack chuckled at their conversation and shut the door.

"I've decided you can start, after all, I've no idea how safe I really am."

"That's not a very nice way of saying you trust me, Reggie."

"Do not call me that, please, I've said it about 500 times. Do not." Regina sat on his unmade bed, but not before pulling the maroon comforter back over it. Why maroon? Why a comforter? She didn't ask her out loud, but she had noticed it was new.

"Bought it in…er..that island with the palm trees? Yes, that one. A day before I arrived here."

"Ah, very descriptive."

He pulled something off of his desk and handed it too her. It was like a long thin twig, with something grey on it. "And this, I picked up in Germany awhile back."

"And, what, held out on me? I was here, you know, 'awhile' back."

"I forgot I never showed you this stuff, so I made a deal with myself, that I would show you more of my treasures." He said with confidence.

"Oh, well I'm so sorry that you never showed me this twig thing before. Really, I've been missing out."

"Oh shut it," He said, taking it from her, "It's called a pencil…pretty neat, eh?" He drew a big triangle on a piece of parchment and showed her. It was impressive.

"While I am happy that you're sharing, and I mean that, seeing as how you're a pirate, how are we safe here?"

"You would be referring to my foggy little friend, wouldn't you?" Jack sat on the desk, very noble like, and fiddled with his metal drawing compass. "Ah, well, I believe it only works for a week, so you better decide to set sail with me soon."

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "Well how does it work?"

"Does it matter? All I know is I threw the seeds and the fog into the air…worked like a charm. Thank goodness for that dark magic, eh?"

She shook her head, "Unbelievable," But she smiled as she said it, "You might be the only one around here to have ever said that."

Sighing, she relaxed more on the bed, and sat Indian style. It had all, quite literally, gone to hell. Being lady like in a torn dress wasn't something she really cared about right now. She picked up her book and fingered the pages.

"Your turn, lass." He said, putting down the compass. This was apparently his listening look.

"My sister…she…Elizabeth, that is…"

"Well I had assumed…" He waited.

"She turned me in, Jack." Regina said, shaking her head. "She thinks I poisoned him! She thinks that I murdered my own father."

Jack hopped off the desk, and joined her on the bed, "Even I know you wouldn't – didn't – do that. So why does she think it?"

"She had no one else to blame!" Regina lowered her voice, "My father once told me that when people do terrible things, or terrible things happen, they'll do anything to place blame. I guess it's because blame makes people feel a little more secure, like they have more power."

"Your sister only has less now, you know." He took a piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear. The feeling it caused in her startled her a bit, but she didn't react. "She just lost her most valuable ally."

He picked up her book. "_Hamlet?_ What's this for? You're going to solve it all by reading me a story? I am quite offended. If I can read maps, I can read a book. Thank you very much."

"Here, give that back!" She quickly took it from him. "I don't even know why I grabbed it! It was stupid. Jack, I risked my life – freedom included there – for a book!"

"You're daft – aye, like me!" He smiled, in the charming smile way.

"I do know you're trying to help, and I do recall Gibbs saying 'daft like Jack' but I'm finding it hard to feel comfort in it. I'm sorry…you must think me a wall."

"No, I never could." He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable, "What I mean to say is…"

"Never mind that Jack. The thing is, I do think I know who killed my father."

"This is very good, now, explain."

"Well, this book, it talks about henbane. It's what was used to kill Hamlet's father. Be honest, if someone said to you, 'Oh I need henbane!' you wouldn't know what it was."

He opened his mouth, but she held up her finger, "You probably would know what it was. Anyways, it's not popular – for most people – so who would have thought of it? My aunt and uncle gave me this book, after they were in England a few years back. They're the only people who would have heard about it."

"Ah, I see…now wait, explain this all again?"

"Jack, I'm not done! Just listen. My aunt came to visit my father a few days back. They had just returned from England, so they had no idea about you-"

"I beg your pardon, but everyone has an idea about me-"

"Would you like to change mine? No? Now be quiet."

"Well, perhaps you can tell me of your 'ideas' then, hmm? And we can decide what needs to be changed." He leaned towards her, but she played at being repulsed.

"Not now. So listen…it's the only time someone was alone with my father. Of course…" She slowed a bit here, "that does make me the one responsible…" She turned to look out the window.

Regina felt a hand on her chin, turning her face, "Even if it was your aunt, ye can't possibly blame yourself. She had a heart to kill him, and it sounds like he was sick before she got there. Ye know how determined people always…how they always get what they want."

Hmm…the feeling of his callused hands on her skin had her wondering at that. How determined was he? Would he throw any line out there and just hope it worked? Or was he so determined he would actually tell the truth? Discerning the truth from the fiction was a hard task. But it was something she had wanted to accomplish, and as she sat there with him, she knew she still wanted to.

She nodded, accepting his answer easily. It was true; after all, the doctor told them it took two doses to finish him off. And whoever did it didn't want to cause pain. Or at least, too much, anyhow. Regina told this to Jack.

He removed his hand, and sat so his back was against the wall. She joined him, as he told her his theory. "While yours makes some sense, Elizabeth could have just as easily done it. _Little…murdered me…before…"_ He mumbled, most of it incoherent.

"And she'll get hers for that." Regina said, calming him. She took his hand, and he looked at her curiously, surprised at the gestured. "But I haven't been able to think of a really good motive for that. Or at least one I'd accept. I have found a simple one for my aunt and uncle."

"Oh? Continue."

"Well, now that I have your approval…as you had so boldly pointed out before, everyone has heard about you. How could my Aunt and Uncle not? So my uncle hears that the wedding is called off, and sees and opportunity. The wedding has been called off, and now things are just beginning to calm down.

He sees his opportunity and takes it. He's got a rich brother in law, a governor at that. Who would inherit his money, should he die? Well, with Elizabeth and Will getting married, the Turners would. But now, what with me not being married, and Elizabeth and Will's wedding being interrupted – it's the perfect moment."

She looked to see if he was following, but he replied for her, "And so you strike now, while the two girls are unmarried and unable to accept the money. Finish off the ol' gov'na and get the money before the little rats."

"JACK! That's my father and my sister and MYSELF you are talking about!" Regina shouted.

He put up his hands in self-defense. "Now, now, luv, I'm only thinking how your uncle might." Jack waited for her to calm down before finishing. "So with your father out of the picture, the money goes to him. Yes, I see how that all makes sense…. but how sure are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I see where you're coming from and all…but what about the man next in line for governor? He might figure _'bloody hell, I'm not getting any younger, and I want to be governor now._' So he finds your uncle in England…and has him do that job."

She sighed, rubbing her temples, "This isn't simple."

"Nothing ever is, milady, don't pretend you didn't know that. But you have to answer this, before we continue any further. Is your uncle capable of murder?"

"Oh Jack…I don't know…. So what now, we have three guesses…my sister, the future governor, or the Fishers."

They were silent, both just staring ahead, thinking. Or so it would seem, but the actual contents of each person's head could not be determined. After a few minutes of silence, it was Jack who spoke first.

"You know…I only kissed her out of curiosity."


	6. Under My Thumb

Sorry for making you guys wait so long, but I've been sick and aaaah it sucks. So I am finally updating today. I'm still a little sick, so I'm blaming the shortness and suckiness on that. Hope you like anywaays!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

-------

"No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue

?I could not foresee this thing happening to you

If I look hard enough into the settin' sun

?My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes"

Regina and Jack hadn't even discussed sleeping situations, nor did they discuss Regina staying for the night. It was Funny though, how she found herself in Jacks bed when she woke up, the next morning.

She hadn't planned on staying the night, actually, but when given the option between the Pearl and some street corner, this was the best – and for once, safest – option. They had talked into the night, running over options, each one as confusing as the next. Jack seemed convinced that the future governor was behind this, and Regina was certain her uncle was the man in charge, yet both of them strayed from Elizabeth.

"You know, this whole time, you've been so mad at me for kissing her, but did you ever stop to take in to account that maybe I paid for that already?" Jack asked, taking a sip from his bottle of rum. He handed it to her, as they sat on the bed, and waited for her reply.

"How so?" She finally asked. They hadn't moved from the spot all day, only Jack to retrieve some bottles. Regina took a sip, but held onto it.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "I did die after all. If there had been affections between us, I can guarantee you that that killed them."

She laughed, and looked away, "What if it is her?"

"You don't seem to like to go over that topic."

"Why do you say that?"

He chuckled, "You know what I'm talking about." He was quite for a second, "But we do have to consider it, even though you like changing the subject every time it comes up."

"I just think that…it's more likely…that…" She took a long sip from the bottle, and looked at him as she did so. Jack snatched it from her, causing her to get some all over her chin.

"Jerk!" She cried, shoving him. Regina wiped her face off, laughing at him.

"Rum hog."

"Puh-leese, if there's anyone in this room that's a rum hog-"

"It's you!" He replied cutting her off.

"Rum hog…" She laughed, "You're the rum hog. Oh look at me, I'm Jack Sparrow!" She raised her arms and bowed her head slightly, laughing, "I'm the greatest Captain…" her laughter was causing her to get stuck, "EVE-AH!" Regina fell back against the wall, laughing at herself.

He studied her, and rolled his eyes. "Oh, well? I'm Madame Regina PRISCILLA Swann," He said, annunciating her middle name, causing her to fake gag, as always, "I prithee good sirs, will you perhaps-"

"Oh stoppit!" She said, hitting him lightly on the head, "I do not say prithee!"

"PRI-THEE!" Jack said again, ignoring her, "I am perhaps so magnanimous that my own sister is jealous of me!"

"Oh, Oh, do stop it!" Regina cried yet again, bouncing up and down. The rum had obviously started to get to both of them. What were they even going on about?

"You're so…" She batted his chest with her hand, and laid on him, "boisterous."

"And you're so…" Jack put an arm around her shoulders, "loverly."

---------

As she sat up in the empty bed, recalling the past night, she couldn't help but laugh. Laughing was something she hadn't expected to do for so long, considering the past couple of days, but here she was, laughing, because of Jack. How dare he?

She was still in her torn, muddied up clothes, but she didn't really care. Looking over, she found Jack asleep in his chair, legs up on the table, arms crossed. Regina was very aware of the situation on hand was dire, but she just needed a few moments to forget it all. Selfish as it was, it didn't matter right now, and she was going to let these moments be hers.

Picking up the pillow, she flung it across the room at Jack. "Huh? What? Who?" Jack flew up, so panicked, that Regina doubled over with laughter. He stared her down, tossing the pillow back at her, and nailing her right in the head.

"Good morning, Miss Priscilla."

"You are just trying to get a rise out of me, Mr. Sparrow." She said, crossing her arms. He got up and walked towards the door.

"You honestly think that I of all people would do that? Well, that's just…wrong of you."

"Where are you going?" She asked, getting off the bed.

"No offense, lass, but you need new clothes. I'll go see what I can find." He shut the door behind him, leaving her to her thoughts.

A few days ago, she was furious with him, and didn't even want to give him another thought. Here she was in his cabin, laughing with him, and for the moment, everything felt ok. But it was just a moment, and like all others, it would surely pass.

She lay back on the bed, her hands resting above her head. What did she want out of all of this? What would make her truly happy? For so long she had wished for freedom, and the possibility of getting away, and here she had it, but didn't know what to do with it.

But the freedom wasn't completely hers yet. Right now there was something holding her back, and that was revenge. Whoever killed her father was going to get theirs, that was something she was sure of. She closed her eyes, and sighed.

She had seen revenge destroy men, and she didn't want to become like that. But it was her father, not just some man down the street. This was her home and life that was torn apart. Before, she had deserted him, but could always return. Now that shelter he offered was completely destroyed.

"Contrary to popular belief, thinking is rather harmful." Jack threw a pile of clothes on her, as she sat up.

"You're annoying." Regina mumbled, looking over the brown pants, white tunic, and dark green vest he'd thrown her way.

"Well, perhaps I shouldn't try to help then. Go on, prance about in your little dress." Jack reached to take back the clothes, but she pulled out of his grasp.

"Never mind! Thank you very much. Now, what about my feet?"

"Ah, you don't want to be charged with indecent exposure today?" He said, gesturing to her ankles. Regina laughed, and sat Indian style to hide her bare ankles. "I've got some boots somewhere…I'll find them." Jack bent over a chest in his room and started to go through it.

"Jack, I've been thinking."

He stopped rummaging and looked to her.

"It's just…this is my family, Jack." She shrugged, struggling with her words.

"Was, luv, no offense, but a sister who turns you in to the Royal Navy isn't much of a family, same for an Aunt and Uncle who care only for money."

"Oh." Regina said, going quite.

After a few moments, he pulled out a pair of boots and gave them to her, "I didn't mean to…well it's just the truth, Regina."

"I hadn't really thought about that all. So I'm pretty much, family-less?"

"The crew here hasn't forgotten you. You can think of them as your family, if that would make you happier."

"Well, if that would make you my brother, obviously there could be nothing between us-"

"No, no, now wait, I didn't' t mean… mean, I mean…no, I mean…"

"It's ok, Jack, I get it."

"What I meant was, you're always wanted on here. You've never tried to kill the captain."

"Technically, she succeeded." He glared at her, and she just shrugged innocently.

"So, what were you going to say?"

"Well, I can't just sit by and let whoever did this to him get away…I need to get revenge."

"No, you don't, trust me." He said, shaking his head, sitting next to her.

"Oh, come on Jack, imagine if it were your father."

"I am."

"That's not fair, I loved my father, and I can't just…"

"I know that you think that the best way to deal with this is to get even, but honestly, it's not. Take it from me."

She was getting angry now, and by complete accident, she blurted out, "Well maybe that's because you wasted 10 years of your life, not doing anything!"

Her hand flew to her mouth. He just stared at her, startled by that, and the he proceeded to get up.

"I didn't…mean that…in the way you…think I mean that?" She squeaked.

"It's alright." He mumbled, walking out on deck, slamming the door shut behind him.

-----------------

"They've searched the town over for her, and nothing."

"Where could she have gone?" Elizabeth asked Will, as he came in from the rain. It had just started up moments ago, as if it came from nowhere. The weather had been rather strange lately, there always seemed to be fog or mist covering the town.

Will took off his coat, and hung it on the hook. When he looked at Elizabeth, they exchanged a knowing glance – they both knew where she could be.

"So if we find him, we'll find her. It's as simple as that, Will!"

"Maybe we just shouldn't look."

"What?" Elizabeth was a little taken aback.

"It's just that…well I don't entirely believe that she's the one who did this. I think you've done enough damage for now. If she's' found a safe haven, I say we let her have it."

"I don't care anymore about who murdered him! Maybe she didn't do it, but I want her back! She's the only family I have left."

"What about your Aunt and Uncle?"

"I don't really care for them…."

"Well, now that's just being picky. Come on, Elizabeth…" Will pulled her into a kiss.

When they pulled apart, she looked up at him, "I didn't mean to make things worse. I just wanted…closure, I suppose."

"We all do, at times like this, but perhaps you've given away your only source of closure."

"I've ruined it all, haven't I?" Elizabeth whispered, hugging him.

"You can always fix what you've broken Elizabeth, you've proven that before."

"Let's go out, together, you and I, and search for her."

"It's pouring now, even if they were out there, they wouldn't be in the rain."

She pushed him away, "I need to find her Will!"

----------

"I know that came out wrong, it wasn't supposed to sound like that." Regina said, now fully changed, as she walked up to Jack. He had been discussing something with Gibbs before she arrived, on the quarterdeck.

He didn't respond, so she continued, "It's probably killing you, having to just…stay anchored all day."

"It does, a bit, but I don't have to."

"Oh, and trust me, I do know that…Jack listen," She grabbed his arm, and forced him to look her in the eyes, "I just need to do this, you have to understand…I won't be talked out of it."

"And who are you going to go after, Regina? Your sister? Your Uncle? The mysterious man who's probably just set sail for Port Royal today? You don't even know who you're after."

"But I do! And he won't set sail for a month, I heard. I believe it's my Uncle-"

"You're not one to kill an innocent man, Reggie, let's be honest with ourselves."

"I know-"

"Then you know you wouldn't kill your uncle unless you were certain."

"I have a plan, Jack! Just let me talk!"

He sighed, but listened, "Ok, go."

"I have to talk to Elizabeth, and tell her about our Uncle. Once she hears it, surely she'll believe me."

He shook his head, and put his hands on his shoulders, squaring off with her, "Listen, I know you want to get this over with, alright? I understand all of that. But you can't just go on assuming that because it makes sense, it's the truth."

"Well then what am I supposed to do!" She broke free from his grasp and leaned on the rail. "Honestly, I can't just be expected to sit around, but if I go and actually do something, I'm just making things worse."

"Regina, listen to me, there is a solution to this all, we just have to be patient, and I know that's the last thing-"

"No, wait, shut it…"

"Excuse me, lass?" He asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. But I thought of something…Oh, unless it's too late. Ok, so listen to this. If it is my uncle, he'd be really sour if suddenly Liz and Will were married, wouldn't he?"

"Aye, so you're saying, have Will and Liz get married as soon as possible, that way Will would get the money, and if it is your uncle, this would greatly upset him, in an obvious way. Or so you hope."

"Yes, exactly. But the thing is…I'm sure they have a meeting with my Uncle, and well…. whenever that is…"

"Ah, well I think I can solve this. There can be no meeting if Elizabeth isn't present, can there?"

Regina shook her head, "No, but…"

"Don't worry, I'll keep her away from you. In fact…I won't even let her know you're on board."

"And how exactly do you plan on getting her out here? You certainly can't go back in town now, of all times."

"I'll send a crewmember to fetch her and him, eh? They get on the boat, come out to my ship, I talk to them about your Uncle-"

"And where do you say I am?"

"Wherever you want. Ever been to Spain?"

She shook her head.

"Great! A ship left for Spain this morning, and you stowed away."

"They won't believe that Jack. Not with you here. Besides, Elizabeth saw you say something to me at the funeral. I think she might have intended for you to help me."

"Is there any winning with you, lass?"

She laughed, and shook her head, "Ok, so…you and I got into a quarrel, and I disappeared. You haven't seen me since last night, and have no idea where I am."

"What do you have against Spain?"

"Jack!" Regina said, laughing, "Come on, this might actually work."

"Except for the wedding part. I can't marry them – the Authorities wouldn't recognize it, ay? They'd still say it wasn't legal, and your uncle would get the money."

Jack looked at her, "What? Regina, you just made a funny face."

"Its just…do they still want to get married?"

"Do they have a choice now?"

She gave him a look, "They won't get married for money's sake, you know."

"But they would, for your father. Besides, why wouldn't they want to get married?"

She folded her arms, and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh, that…"

"Doesn't matter," She said, changing the subject quickly, "Right now, we should just worry about getting them on board."

"And remember, luv, just because you want someone to be guilty, doesn't mean they are."

"So does that mean we don't rule out Elizabeth?"

"Exaclty…"

-------------

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Riding in a boat with Marty to the Pearl."

"I'm here too, you know." Elizabeth spoke up, reminded Will of her presence.

"You're everywhere." He said, joking. "You think she's here, yes?" Will asked.

"I have no doubt about it, but why she's asking for us to come and join her…I've no idea. I would imagine she hates me now."

"Yes, she probably does." He looked over to his fiancée and took her hand, "But she's hated you before, hasn't she? She's your sister, and she loves you, she'll forgive you, don't worry."

They arrived at the Pearl, and Elizabeth gasped. "Where did that come from?"

"Aye, th' cap'n always has tricks up his sleeve." Marty said, tying the boat up, and reaching for a rope. "Up ye go."

They climbed up, and hopped on the Black Pearl.

"Look who's here!" They turned to see Jack coming down the stairs. "Good to see ye two!"

"That's nice, Captain, now where is my sister?"

"Yer sister?" Jack looked confused for a second, "Oh…that's wench."

"What? That's my sister! Don't you talk about her like that!" Elizabeth started to go after him, but Will grabbed her.

"Well, I can't be yelled at if it's the truth, can I? Th' brat was here, fer an hour, afore she decided it wasn't good enough fer her! Wha' else be new!" He snapped at them, obviously sore over there fight.

"What do you mean, she was here? "Will asked.

"Aye, we got into a quarrel, and she ran off. Lord knows whom she's with. Or where she's at. I didn't call you onto me ship to talk about her."

"Well I have no doubt the fight was your fault!"

"For someone so eager to turn there sister in, you seem eager to defend her now."

Elizabeth crossed her arms, "Come on, Will, let's just go back."

"Nay, I can't let ye be doing that. Come on, into my cabin." They followed him, without a word.

--------

"She told you she thinks the Fishers did it?" Elizabeth asked, after hearing Jacks story.

"Aye…in fact, that's what we fought over. She was convinced it was them, and when I didn't take her side, she blew up."

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly how it went down!"

"Who do you think is behind it?" Will asked, finally speaking up.

"I played with the idea that it was the future governor. Or Elizabeth."

"Me!" Elizabeth cried, putting a hand on her chest. "I'm no murder-" she shut up for a second then "Oh."

"It seemed plausible. You would turn your sister in to free yourself, ay?"

"I didn't do it, Captain Sparrow, I can assure."

They three of them were sitting at the desk or table really, in Jacks cabin. He had been sure to stash Regina's dress in a chest so that they wouldn't notice she'd changed. Currently, the older Swann was in the galley, eating away.

"Well, it doesn't matter, really, who did it." Will said, as the eyes turned on him. "Yes, the Fisher's headed to London after the funeral yesterday. Richard had said his wife's grief convinced him to book passage back as soon as possible. Elizabeth and I are to head over on the next ship, and we'll meet up to discuss the matter of money there."

"Yes," Elizabeth said, "There's a ship leaving in a fortnight. We're meant to be on it, yet of course, this was all before the things happened with Regina…"

"The things you caused?" Jack asked.

"I thought your were angry with her!"

"I'm angry with both of you, actually."

"Does it matter right now, you two?" Will butted in, "We have to decide what we're going to do."

"Well, it's simple really." They turned to look at the new voice, and found Regina standing in the doorway. Elizabeth started to get up, but Regina waved her away with a hand. "You two head off to England, as if you've no idea what's going on. Jack and I follow, eh, Captain? That way, all three of our suspects are now in one place."

"I thought I told you to stay in the galley?" Jack said, smiling.

--------

Review! No flames!

P.S. anyone know what song that is at the beginning, ey?


	7. Say What You Will

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been sick and then there was a family crisis.

Thanks for the reviews! And you cant thank tonight's update to carjacking! Yes! Long story….involves much grounding-ish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

----------

_If I were to die today my life would be more than okay  
 For the time I spent with you..._

_All the time that I was holding back  
 Just tryin' to protect myself   
I want you to know I loved you more than you know_

"Well….maybe. But maybe I thought that I wanted to see my _dearest_ sister once again. After all, I did miss her so." Regina said, crossing her arms, but her voice was without humor.

Elizabeth sat with her jaw at her knees, obviously surprised. Will, just smirked, "Of course, it's our Regina who has a hand in all of this planning."

"Of course, William." She smiled at him, and walked towards Jack.

"Ye can't obey one simple order, can ye?" Jack said with mock annoyance, but the smile crept onto his face.

"You know, I-" Regina began, but was cut off.

"Wh-Whats this? What's going on?" Finally, Elizabeth shut her jaw a little more and was able to form words.

For a little while, no one said anything, and you could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. Jack cleared his throat.

"Oh, would you like something for that?" Will asked, desperate for conversation.

"Actually, mate, some water would be…why don't we…Listen, you two talk. Boy and I are gunna go…well; honestly, we don't want to be in here with you two anymore. Ta." Jack pushed his chair out, and the started to walk out of the room.

"Try your best not to…kill…each other?" Will asked, before shutting the door behind him.

Regina finally stopped glaring at Elizabeth long enough to talk. "So what did they have to do to get you to come out here? Did someone cry injustice, and you felt the need to save the day? After all, it is what you do. You're a real hero, Lizzie. First, you save Jack from…well, as you say, himself. At the same time, you managed to save yourself, and the rest of the crew. And now, you've saved_ me_ from _myself! _You must feel good about yourself. I imagine you think you've helped rid Port Royal of a dangerous murderer."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "Listen to you, trying to sound intelligent. I think you're trying too hard, actually."

"Oh, yes, well knowing everything must be tiring, so why not call your friend Admiral Grey to help? Yes, he loves to do that. Tell me, does Will know about his help?"

"And what is that supposed to mean!" Elizabeth stood up angrily, causing the chair to fall back on the ground.

Regina laughed, "You know, I think it's wrong to put one's fiancée in such a state. The boy loves you so much. Apparently, kissing Jack in front of him wasn't enough, you just had to move on to the Admiral."

"Where is this coming from? Who are you; besides some hussy I once called sister? For someone so upset about Jack kissing me, you found your way to his bed pretty fast!"

It was Regina's turn to get angry, as she mimicked Elizabeth by pushing her chair out, though hers didn't fall. "How _dare_ you accuse me of jumping in someone's bed? You cheated on your fiancée!"

"Oh get over it already! First of all, I never cheated, it meant nothing. And second of all – _Jack_ kissed _me."_

Regina walked over to Elizabeth and poked her in the chest, "Yes, every man is dying to get his hands on you! That's exactly why this wedding keeps getting put off! Didn't you ever wonder why it took Will so long to decide he wanted to marry you?"

"At least a man is interested in marrying me. You're just a pirate's whore! And even then, he doesn't prefer you, he wants me! He still wants me, and he's always going to want me," She shoved Regina, "and you know why?"

"Oh why don't you just tell me!" Regina grabbed her by the arms, and soon enough they were wrestling each other, pulling hair, scratching arms, and kicking, all on the floor of Jack's cabin. They were screaming obscenities the whole way, too.

"_You're just the easy one!" _

"_You're the reason mum is dead!"_ That one in particular got Regina a good slap in the face.

"_You're the reason father is dead!"_ And this one had earned Elizabeth a good yanking of her hair.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Will and Jack were suddenly in the room, pulling them off of each other.

"You didn't even come to my almost wedding!" Elizabeth screeched, struggling to get out of Will's grip.

"So you report me to the Admiral?" Regina spat. She elbowed Jack in the stomach, causing him to yelp at the unexpected punch and with his ten-second release of her, she went after Elizabeth, but he grabbed her again before she could do anything.

"Come on, lass, let's go." Jack ordered, holding Regina in front of him by the arms, and leading her out of his cabin.

Will released Elizabeth and looked at her. She was a mess, but she still had some pride. Her hair was all over the place, her face was red, and there was a nasty rip in her dress.

"What is it?" She asked him, taking him by the hand. "Why did you give me that funny look?"

"There are a million reasons for that," He mumbled, pulling his hand free.

"Will, darling…" She hadn't called him darling much, except when they were fighting, and she wanted to make things right. This time, it had no effect on him, and he simply shook his head.

"Is it the fight we just had?"

"It's..." He trailed off, deep in thought.

"Um. I'm sorry, okay?" She tried, shrugging.

"For what? Pulling your sisters hair? No problem, with me anyways. You have to talk to her about that one."

"Wait, what are you mad about here? Me and Regina?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make things right." Will looked past her, at the wall behind her. She didn't understand.

"That's not all I care about." She muttered, hoping she was onto something.

"Yes, there's always Jack." He snapped.

Oh, so that's what this was all about. He must have heard some of there fight.

"So that's it, huh? You're going to make me that bad guy here. Put me in my place." She put her hands on her hip.

"If anyone has been put in their place, it's me, I assure you." He brought his hand to her face and looked her in the eyes, looking for something.

"Listen," She whispered, "I'm sorry about all of that."

"Elizabeth…don't." He let go of her face, and put his hands by his side.

"Will, why are you so caught up with this?"

"Because you and Regina weren't fighting over me." He spat at her, and turned to leave.

"Will!" She cried, following him.

"Elizabeth, I've had enough of you." Was all he said, before he walked away from her, leaving her in Jack's cabin to think to herself.

-----

"Look at you!" Jack said, laughing. He and Regina were in the galley, Regina helping herself to some burgoo.

"I like this look, this rough and ready look. In fact, I might go back and get a new coat." She smiled, but in her eyes the confusion showed.

"You don't believe her, with anything she said?"

"Ah, so it is that you and Will stood out the door and listened to everything." She nodded her head, knowingly. "No, you don't have to be too concerned with me believing her. I just…" shaking her head, she scooped another bite into her mouth. After swallowing, she said, "I just don't understand this fighting. This…this thing between us. Or I didn't. Did you hear her? What she said about the wedding? Is that what this is all about, really? Me not being at the 'almost' wedding?"

Regina sat on the table, while Jack sat on the bench. He rubbed her leg, "I think it's more because…you came with me that day, instead of staying behind with her."

He looked up at her, and smiled, "This is the part where you convince me that you don't regret it all."

"Regret? Oh come on now, you know I'm never one for regrets. It's not all about that. Of course, from time to time, I wonder what my life would have been like, had I stayed home. But everything I imagine is so…well it's all just the reason why I was so happy to leave. It wasn't something completely based on impulse. I saw what I wanted, and I had to have it."

She put the empty bowl on the table, and rested her hand on top of his. They had never gotten around to discussing whether or not she had forgiven him, and the truth was, she didn't know. The past few days gave her more then enough to think about, and the kiss was something that seemed so far behind, that she didn't really care anymore. She guessed that it was forgiveness that she was feeling.

"I like it when my lass knows what she wants." He pulled her hand towards his lips and kissed it.

He had spoken in the moment, not giving it much thought. Yet he wasn't so sure he wanted to take it back, a part of him liked the way that sounded. She blushed, pulled her hand free, and hopped off the table. Will came into the room, and stared at them.

"Everything alright?" Regina asked.

He didn't say anything or make any notion that he heard her, he simply stood there.

"William, ay, wake up!" Jack snapped his fingers.

"Do you love her?" Was all Mister Turner said.

"Ey? What's that?" Jack looked from Regina to Will. She was just as confused as him, obviously.

"Do.you.love.her?" Will asked again.

Jack opened his mouth but no sound came out. Regina was ready to butt in, but something in her held her back. _'Watch where this goes.'_ The voice in her head said.

"I don't really see why it concerns you…" Regina was preparing to hear him say something that would be like a code. Something like_, 'but it's for me to know, and you to never find out' or 'maybe, maybe not, who knows?'_ not a straight out answer. So she was surprised when he said, "…But yes, aye, I do."

The surprised look on her face was noted by Jack, as he smirked at her. "Shocked?" He asked.

Will didn't let Regina respond. "Then you better stay true to her, and only her, Jack Sparrow. And I say this – she's my friend…if you hurt her, I will make you regret it." With that final statement, he turned and left the room with two very confused people in it.

"What was that all about?" Regina asked. Jack answered her question with a question.

"Tell me why you were so surprised."

She blushed, yet again, "I don't know…I mean, a few days ago, you came to my house giving me these speeches about how you loved me. Not that I didn't believe them, no, it's just…well…after everything that had happened, I wasn't so trusting with your words."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's nothing really, I mean…well I've seen you before Jack. I know you a little better then you give me credit for. You have a way with words, and some words that you make up too. Jack, you can convince a shepherd he's herding frogs. You're very…good with words."

Shrugging, she sat down next to him, "I basically didn't know what to believe." But now, did she really believe him? After everything was said in done, it wasn't just that she wanted to believe it, it was that she did.

He leaned in, as if to kiss her, but stopped midway, meeting her eyes. She could feel his warm breath on her face. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"But of course." She smiled, leaning in to meet his lips. They kissed mutually, well, admittedly mutually, for the first time since his return, with passion, as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Maybe that's just what happens when love is separated for a long period of time. It made the moment that much better.

-----

"If you two talk on the deck, you'll be less inclined to scream at each other." Jack whispered to Regina, giving her a light shove on deck towards Elizabeth. She looked back to him, and he batted his hands at her, gesturing for her to walk on.

Elizabeth was staring out into the fog, as if it were actually interesting.

"I'm aware that it was only about an hour ago that we were pulling each other's hair, and ripping each others clothes, but I don't want you to leave for England without hearing me out."

Elizabeth didn't turn around to look at her sister.

"Elizabeth, is this about me leaving you, to go sailing on the Black Pearl?"

Elizabeth said nothing, allowing Regina to think over her next words.

"Regina," Elizabeth said first, "there's something wrong with me."

Any other time or place, Regina would have gladly announced that it was nothing new. Instead, she stayed silent, waiting for her sister to continue.

"I keep trying to hurt my sister in every way imaginable, and I can't justify it."

"Maybe it is just because I left you. I mean, if you left me behind…I would have been pretty mad at you."

"So why can't I just be mad?" Elizabeth turned around, pleading, "Why can't I just yell at you, or ignore you, or fight with you like we used to? Why do I just want to hurt the only family I have left?"

"It's not like that, Lizzie. You don't wake up in the morning and say 'I hope I hurt my sister today.' You know?"

"So, what? I just involuntarily hurt you? How long until it becomes so simple that I just…flat out kill you?"

Regina shook her head, "Come on, Lizzie, you haven't done that much damage. Everything you've tried has been healed…"

"Everything? You can't set foot in that town, you know."

"Who said I wanted to?" Regina laughed, "You know this is my place, this is what I love, here, not in some house on the hill. Living on land gets harder and harder with every day I spend on the sea."

"How can you smile?"

"Elizabeth, just answer me this…" Regina swallowed, and stood next to her sister, "Did you really believe that I killed him?"

She looked away from her sister, "No, I mean, yes, but…well no. But you were the only one I could think to blame. When Jack told us about Aunt Nell – it all made so much sense. But what do I do now? Go back into town and act like all is well? I have to sail to London and face them like nothing is wrong?"

"You just lost your father – no one expects you to act like all is well. I know how you feel though, my first thoughts were of revenge, and they still are. But Jack is right; we can't go after anyone until we're certain. That's why you need to do this; you need to go to London. I can't…thanks to you…so it's all on you. You want to make up for hurting me, just do this."

"I'm going to try to stop hurting you…because I don't understand why I'm doing it. I do love you, and I…I don't mean to make you miserable. That's why going away will be good, I need to figure out what is wrong with me, and fix it. Completely."

"There's something else, isn't there?" Regina asked.

"…It's Will. We didn't even have a fight, that's how bad it is."

This made zero sense to Regina, but she nodded as if she understood completely.

"He heard us fighting, he saw Jack and I kiss – it's too much. I seem unfaithful."

'_So that's why he asked Jack that question.'_ Regina thought.

"I think the wedding is off, and with that all hope is lost. No wedding means that no matter what Uncle Richard gets the money."

"It's not about money at all, it's about finding out who killed our father. We need to solve that before we can even think about a wedding. No offense, I know you've waited for this for the longest time."

"Yet you've not waited at all. Explain that to me."

"I don't know…talk to Will. I think going to England will be great for you two. Just the two of you, no distractions whatsoever-"

"What if I don't love him anymore? What if I don't think about him the way I used to?"

"You don't?" Regina questioned. Elizabeth shrugged.

"You can't tell right now, Lizzie, things have been confusing in so many ways. Not only have we lost father…but also we have to deal with a murderer. It's so hard to think straight."

"Yes, and that's why you've realized that you and Jack are perfect for each other, correct?" Elizabeth's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"It took all of this for us to be able to finally work that out. You have no idea what's been going on…it's not like you and Will. Things are different for us. This is the first time it might actually work out, where we don't have to worry about a squid eating him or someone coming for revenge. Maybe the timing is flawed, but because it is flawed, it is perfect."

"That's quite a speech." Elizabeth sighed, "You're right, London will be good for us. If he'll still come, that is."

"Talk to him, tell him all of this. You have to be honest about all of this, because it's so important."

"Oh, yes, tell me something I don't know."

"I once killed a shark with a gun."

"What?"

"That's something you don't know." Regina laughed, and was happy to see Elizabeth was actually smiling.

"So even though it was only a few hours ago that we were screaming at each other, might we actually be ok?" Elizabeth asked.

"For some reason, I don't have any idea what it might be, but I keep on forgiving you. So, be thankful for that."

Elizabeth hugged her sister, surprising them both. "London is going to be good for me. I'll see you there, but for now, I must go speak with Will."

"Good luck!" Regina called, laughing. Elizabeth backtracked a few steps, and looked around to make sure no one was listening, before whispering to Regina.

"I have a…question for you. About you and Jack."

"Ok…go!" Regina whispered back.

"While you were with Jack…on this ship…sailing around the world…Did by any chance…that is to say…" Elizabeth cleared her throat.

"Out with it already!"

"Is your…Is it safe to say that…you're still a maiden?"

Regina's eyes went wide, as she stared at her sister, "I don't ask you these questions!"

"I know, I know…it's just…well no, it doesn't matter, I was just…" She shrugged nervously, "Wondering?"

Regina shook her head, and frowned, "You're one strange birdie, little Swann."

"Is that a no?" Elizabeth frowned.

"If you must know…I have not…been with a man. There, are you happy?"

She smiled, and walked off, "Very!" She called.

'_Why would she want to ask about that?'_ Regina thought.

-----

"I need time to think this all through, it's not that my feelings for you have changed, but my thoughts on you have. You know I'll always love you."

"And I'll always wait for you, just…remember that. I'm stupid Will, I do things that I think are going to be the greatest things ever – and then I want to kick myself for doing them. That's why I need you Will, because you keep my head on my shoulders, you make me better."

She had explained everything to him. Even though she found it so hard to find the right words, she managed. And he understood perfectly, lucky for her.

He smiled, "Well, then I guess you need me. And what kind of person would I be if I left you high and dry in your time of need?"

"Oh..hmm…I'm not so sure." She mumbled, smiling up at him, pulling him into a hug. He leaned in and kissed her warmly.

"So tonight, we pack for London?" He asked.

"We pack for London."

----------

"So I say we see how good Elizabeth really is at dueling. I mean, you taught me, and he taught her, it could be interesting."

"That would, but you two fight enough as it is. I don't want a bloody ship when it's not absolutely necessary." Jack wrapped his arms around Regina's waist, pulling her in to a kiss. The two had been sitting on the stairs to the quarterdeck, sharing a bottle of rum for the past hour.

Elizabeth nodded something to Will before walking their way.

"Ah, and speak of the devil!" Regina said, laughing.

"That's a lovely greeting, dear sister."

"I do what I can." Regina shrugged, smiling despite herself.

"Well, that's good and all, but I need to speak to you two."

"Lovely." Jack mumbled, looking at Regina instead, and kissing her on the cheek. She giggled, and blushed. "Oh, bloody hell, I just giggled." She said.

"I'm off to London in the morning, and Will and I are going to be heading back in to town now. I can imagine it will be quite some time before we meet again. So I have a favor to ask…"

"Uh oh. Quick, Jack, let's go do something spontaneous that will stop her from asking us stuff."

He laughed, but Elizabeth continued. "It's actually…" She got serious then, "For our father. It's something I had been thinking about."

"Why would you do that?" Jack asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Regina, you know that father had wanted a proper marriage for you. It's all he ever really wanted, and well, since he's not around anymore to see you…I think there is only one thing left for you to do…to honor him."

"I don't like where this is going." Regina said.

"Yes well, for father, Jack are you listening? Yes? Ok, well, I know that he would want for you to…wait… Regina." Regina's face went bright red when she realized what Elizabeth was getting at. She wanted to jump up and yell at her right now, but held back.

"Wha'?" Jack asked, not sure what she was getting at.

"He isn't going to be here to see his wedding, so at least, for him, promise me that you two will refrain from…post marriage acts. That is, until it is post marriage."

"Oh-kay, Elizabeth it's time for you to-"

"Regina, listen, please, for father? I know this is an awkward thing to ask, but trust me, it's with good intentions."

Regina blushed and turned from Jack, hiding her face. He simply laughed, and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "Yer cute when ye blush! I can do that, for your father." He said.

Regina looked at Elizabeth, "Wouldn't he want me to do what would make me happy?"

"Yes, but he's no longer around. And think about what would make him happy – a marriage. Since that's not your situation…at least wait for it."

Regina sighed, looked at Elizabeth, then to Jack, then back to Elizabeth. "Fine, ok? I promise, for father, that I shall…refrain…from those acts."

This obviously made Elizabeth very happy. "Very good – and you Jack? Do I have your word? I mean, I'm not saying you two will get married- who knows? But if you're together, so long as you are, will you promise this Jack?"

"He's not _my _father."

"Jack, um, how could you – if I already promised? Lizzie, you know you're not making much sense."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. We're off to head back into town." With that Will walked over to them.

-------

They said their goodbyes and headed back into town. In a weird and messed up way, everything was OK for the moment, thought nothing made much sense. After Elizabeth left, Regina was still wondering at the promise she just made.

To be honest, it would be hard to honor this promise – she loved Jack, wasn't that enough? But there was a reason why Elizabeth asked this, and while Regina didn't understand it completely, a part of her understood.

But married? Wait until she's married? She should have been married many times, if you considered her past, but she wasn't. Jack and Regina had finally got things to work, and marriage was the furthest thing from her intentions, but who knew? It was far too soon to tell.

----

So why did Elizabeth ask that of them, hmm? Well there IS a good reason, you'll just have to wait and see. And the marriage thing? Nope, that's not foreshadowing. I guess you'll just have to see if Regina keeps or her promise or actually decides to wait. Who knows? Maybe me!

Review! No flames!


	8. Pale Wonder, with Dark Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing

So, stuff might seem confusing right now, and hopefully as you read on it might clear itself up. Thanks for all the reviews! BTW, back in those days, they didn't say virgin and whatnot, they refered to it as being a maiden. Virginity maidenhood. Eh? Hope that's cleared up a bit. Basically, there's no sleeping with Jack until they're married. It plays a very important role…you'll see!!

Review! Noflames.

-------

Now he watches from the fantail

As the mainland disappears

Just like the Flying Dutchman

He's a prisoner of his fears

Regina leaned against the rail, looking into the smoothly moving waves as they passed the ship. They had already set sail for England, but Regina guessed they'd be making a stop somewhere in between. Her thoughts danced around here head, confusing her more and more by the second.

Why did Elizabeth want her to 'save herself for marriage'? It really wasn't a difficult question, but Regina was simply in denial. She knew that Elizabeth felt as if she were simply helping her older sister. She believed that Regina deserved better, and if she wouldn't sleep with Jack, she could perhaps still get a proper marriage. What world was Elizabeth living in? Even if things didn't work out with Jack - Regina still wouldn't marry a proper man!

But by making her promise in her father's name, she had her completely. After all, how could she break a promise to her dead father? And Elizabeth was right in that sense; he would have wanted her to save herself for marriage. For various reasons, one being, what if she became with child?

Regina shook her head, chasing these thoughts away. Elizabeth was gone, and she wanted to let all her thoughts go with her. But then, what if Elizabeth did murder their father? She couldn't count her out just yet_. 'Begone.'_

And what of Elizabeth and Will? She claimed to have made things right, but Regina even knew better! If he thought her untrue, he wouldn't just forget it. But she assumed that time would be the only solution for that problem. So why was Regina still sad? She was sailing, finally, and things should have been right!

But the thoughts kept coming, different scenarios. The future governor paying her uncle off, her uncle realizing he could get money, Elizabeth doing it because she thought she'd get something out of it. _Elizabeth admitting to want to hurt Regina._

_'Be gone.'_ She thought again. But she couldn't chase them away. Elizabeth had wanted to hurt her! Wanted to ruin her life! If it weren't for Jack - where would she be? _'I can't even go there, not at all. So why would I make that promise to her, after all she did for me? If I want to give my maidenhood to Jack, I should!'_

Yet Regina knew she was just tricking herself - she had promised her father, and bloody hell, she would have to keep it now.

Ah, her father...Her thoughts rested on him, and how he was really gone. A weight sunk in her stomach, and pulled her down. _"Begone."_ She whispered to the wind, but knew it was useless. The thoughts and feelings of missing her father came, and they stayed.

----------

"...And just as the shadow fell across the flames, Reilly pulled the trigger, only to feel a shooting pain in his side. Not only had he shot and killed his enemy, but was shot himself! He knew time was running out... and as he fell to his knees, he came face to face with his 'enemy'..."

" 'oo was it?" A crewmember called out. It was past 11 on the ship, but it seemed that no man was tired. If they were, their energy returned when Gibbs started telling his tales. Men had gathered around him on the deck, eagerly listening to his tales. Some were buying every words, while others scoffed - but entertained well, they certainly were.

"His best mate, and partner in the mutiny - Liam!" The crew let out a series of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' all equally impressed.

"I dunno how much of these stories are true, but he knows how to tell 'em, either way." Regina, who had been leaning on the railing along the stairs to the quarterdeck, turned to face Jack.

"That is too true," She replied, smiling, "They certainly do make you wonder."

Gibbs began his next tale, about a girl who could walk on water and see ghosts. The men, though skeptical at the thought of a lady doing this, listened just the same.

"Ye seem...down. Tell ol' Jack what's going on, ay?" He stood on the stair one up from her, and as he leaned on the same railing as her, he glanced down to see her looking back at him.

"Nothing really, I promise. Its just thoughts of everything that haunt me." She shook her head, as if they would disperse. Regina turned her eyes towards the dark sea, and stared.

"Ye miss him, don't ye?" He asked, still looking at her.

"How could I not? In the past 24 hours, a thousand things came flying at me, distracting me from everything. Just when it gets calm again-"

"The eye of the storm, they call it."

"Psh," She said, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes, "They would!"

Silence, between them, was all that could be heard. Someone in the background yelled "Ears fer a necklace? Says who!" But it was ignored.

"Please, do not take this the wrong way. I am aware of how you have helped me, and I am happy. I promise, I just need to...time. I suppose I just need time."

"Ye know, I didn't ask ye te come onboard te make ye feel...like ye owed me anything. I just supposed I did it because ye needed a hand. 'Sides, the whole, you & me thing...that played a big hand in it all."

She smiled, it was small, but a smile all the same, "I thank you for that. But even if I had wanted to..._thank you properly," _Regina sighed, "Thanks to the promise, it shouldn't be happening."

He laughed, and shook his head, "Aye, promises..." With that, he headed down the stairs, leaving her to hear the rest of the story.

"So, she jumped ship, and ran across the sea towards her home, in New Providence! But for how long would it be her home?"

----------------

"Jack? Where did you go? Oh, ouch, blimey!" Regina cried, slamming her shin into some metal object. "Are you even down he-Oof!" She tripped across something in the dark hallway, and landed in someone's arms.

"Ah, please say that aye, you are down here, because if not, I'm in someone, or something else's arms."

"Considering what was down here last time, ye should be very happy it's me that has ye." She laughed, and looked up at him. "'Ello..." He pulled her up so she was on her feet and kissed her.

_"Bonjour..."_ She pulled away and laughed, "That's a bad habit, isn't it?"

"I don't believe I've heard ye speak in French in quite some time, eh? What else have ye got?" He pulled her in, holding her chin, and kissed her again.

_"Mais oui."_ Was all she said, kissing him again.

"Mmm...yes, very nice." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist. She placed her hands, in turn, around his neck He pulled back slightly.

"What did Elizabeth say about this?"

"_Ah, non_, she said nothing about this." Regina whispered, taking his lips again.

"Good, then lets continue..."

_"Bien."_

--------------

When they finally pulled apart from each other, she looked up at him, and smiled. "Ah, look at you. Making me smile, oh you are confusing."

He laughed and took her by the hand, "It's my job, ye know."

"To be confusing? Well, that's really in the point of view."

"That, and it's nice to see you smile." He tugged on her hand, and led the way. She wished that there had been some light down there, besides his lamp that was set on a barrel, so she could see his eyes, his face, when he said these words. Yet she heard enough sincerity in his voice, and that was all she needed.

"Where are you dragging me, Captain?"

"Proper, aren't we, Miss Swann? Or should I say, Mademoiselle." He chuckled at his own joke, and she couldn't help but do the same. "Just follow along."

"Well, with your grip on my arm, I daresay I have a chance."

"Hmm," He said, as he help up his lantern at a door, "Prithee, Miss Swann, prithee..."

Memories of the previous night came flooding back to her, and she burst out laughing, as she lightly slapped him on the back. "Funny, very funny."

He released her hand and pulled something out of his pocket. "Now, luv, what ye are about to witness, it is...er...rather...private. Ye tell a soul," He said, turning towards her and leaning down, "I shall have to make ye pay."

Regina raised her eyebrows, "Oh, really? And how? Sounds like an empty threat to me." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, I never!" He cried, in mock offense. Jack grabbed her by the arms and picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. "This is why ye don't question the Captain."

"Put me down! You put me down right this instant! Bloody hell!" She kicked and flailed her arms about, but to no avail. He continued to walk into the room he just opened.

"Ye know, ye shouldn't swear like that."

"The rum locker? This is your secret? Oy, Jack, you need to get your priorities strai-ght." She was dropped down onto a rum barrel, falling on her bum.

"Ye she feel honored. I never let men in here."

"Is that saying something? Am I supposed to be flattered?" Regina looked around her, and was searching for her own bottle to carry out with her. Hopping off the barrel, she started going through things.

"'Ey there, stoppit!" Jack grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. Putting his lips to her ear, he warned her, "This is the Captains stash...ye have to earn this."

After the goose bumps disappeared, she turned to face him. He stared into her eyes, and she stared into his. "You know," She whispered, "You better be careful who you say that too, because it can be interpreted in many different ways."

He grinned and kissed her quickly. "You're a distraction, lass... though, I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm complaining. Come on, help me find a green bottle."

They pulled apart and searched high and low, until at last, Regina found it at the bottom of the rack. "AH-Ha! Brilliant!" She cried, pulling it up, but her smile was replaced with a look of confusion when she realized it was empty.

"Great job, lass." He helped her stand up and took the bottle from her.

"Don't you think this is a funny place to keep your valuables?" She asked.

"It's the rum locker, Regina."

"Yes, that's my point."

"No, it's mine." He said, laughing.

"What's all this, then?" Regina reached for it, but he pulled back.

"Ah, you'll just have to see."

"Oh no, please don't start that again." She said, rolling her eyes. He held the bottle close to him, as if protecting it.

"What?"

"This - Oh, something terrible is after me! Best not tell anyone!- bit. Its old." She pretended to be interested in her nails. "Well, if that's all, let's go." Stealing the lamp from the nearby barrel, she headed out the door, him hot on her heals.

"Now wait just a minute, Regina."

She turned to him, and batted her eye lashed, "Why, yes love?"

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Never mind!" This time, Jack stole the lamp and walked in front of her. He wasn't going to give in and tell her just yet.

"Oh, you sodder!" While trying to chase after him, she tripped on something due to lack of light. "Ow! Stupid...bugger."

-------

"Where am I to sleep?" Regina asked, as she followed Jack into his cabin later on that night. He made sure to keep that bottle close to his person at all times, too bad for Regina.

"Don't even attempt to be naive, luv." He said, glancing down at the maps on his table.

"That's not naive. Do I get my old cabin back?"

"We can sleep in the bed without...sleeping in the same bed, you know."

"Yes, easier said then done." She mumbled. Realizing what she had said, she covered her mouth, and felt herself blush. He smirked and looked over at her.

"Ah, well if you can't resist temptation, then you best take the floor."

"No way! You're the one who'll be taking the floor!"

He looked at her matter-of-factly, "Watch me!" Jack took of all his affects, then his boots, and flopped down onto the bed, directly in the middle.

"Oh, good, that's convenient. Hope you're comfortable." She said, plopping down on the floor, removing her boots. "By the way, Jack…"

"Hmm?" He mumbled from the bed.

"I need swords and whatnots," Regina said, laughing, "When we arrive in Tortuga."

This got his attention, and he snapped his head up. "Who said that's where we're going?"

"Why, you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" She said, using this opportunity to yank a pillow out from under his head. "'Night."

"You're really going to sleep on the floor?" She heard him ask from the bed above.

"Well, it's more about proving a point now, then anything."

"Ah, so it is that you're stubborn."

"Of course. Unless you feel like taking that floor? No? Didn't think so."

At first, sleep came easy to Regina; after all, it had been a long day, yet again. Her hopes for brighter days – literally, thanks to Jacks work with the mist – we high. A few drama free and Elizabeth free days sounded like heaven right now. It wasn't until the middle of the night that she woke up, and couldn't fall back asleep.

She had a dream about her father, playing with her when she was younger. It wasn't a memory, just something completely made up. It was how it ended that got her. Her father was standing at a bar somewhere, in a fancy establishment, eating peanuts. Regina was pulling Jack by the hand and walking up to him.

In her dream, she was telling her father that she loved Jack and Jack loved her, and that they were going to be married. In the dream, Jack had insisted that they get his permission before they get married, for some reason.

"Please, father, I beg of you. Seek into your own memories, look at your life – were you not in love once? Don't let me become a sea hag!" Well, remember now, this was a dream.

"I just don't think it's logical!" Her father had said calmly, trying to avoid them by walking further down the bar.

"In all fairness, govna', we are in _looooove!"_ Jack said in an odd voice she'd never heard before. He squeezed her hand and kissing it.

"See father?" Regina asked, smiling. For some reason, she hadn't been nervous about her request to her father.

"Well, who am I to deny what is love?" He said, smiling. With his permission granted, Jack grabbed a few peanuts and dragged Regina out of the room. As she left, she glanced back, and looked into his eyes. Her father winked and her, smiled, and then she was out of the room.

For some reason, her dream led her down the hall, without Jack. She was looking for her father, screaming his name. "**Where is he?"** She kept yelling, and screaming. In her head, she knew her voice would get sore, so in her dream, it did. Suddenly, it was gone, and she couldn't find him.

Arriving back at the bar, she found his sitting at a chair with a blonde haired woman. She was beautiful – she had Regina's eyes. The two looked at her and smiled, and Regina didn't even bother asking them who this lady was. Instead, she cried, "Why did you say yes? Why did you give me permission?" Or she had wanted to, but she found no voice.

Sweat covered her body as she shook herself awake from her dream. She sat up, breathing hard. A thousand thoughts buzzing around her head. Looking up towards the bed, she found Jack using and arm to support his head, and watching her. Was that worry in his brown eyes? Perhaps, but he had this way of making his eyes show emotions he might not be feeling.

Regina didn't know eyes could lie, until she met Jack Sparrow.

But now wasn't the time for this, yet as she opened her mouth to speak. Fearing that, like her dream, she had lost her voice, she panicked. "Lass, are you ok?"

"How long have you been watching?" She managed to squeak out, thankful for the return of her voice.

"You started thrashing and making noises. But I wasn't sure if I should wake you, in case it was important."

She nodded – she wouldn't have wanted to wake up. "What was it?" He asked.

"Tomorrow…" Regina whispered, nodding.

"I'll hold that to you. Goodnight, Reggie." Jack disappeared again, back into bed, the soft bed and mattress.

"Alirght."

But when she laid her head back down, no sleep came. The dream felt so real, so full of meaning. But what did it all mean? A terrifying thought struck her. It wasn't so much scary as it was just shocking. To her at least.

You see, Regina always imagined that she'd get married. But after that dream, she learnt that she actually had no intentions of it. She didn't want to get married after all! The reasons for that? Well, she wasn't so sure of that just yet. The only thing she was sure about was being with a man like Jack and having to wait until marriage…well, how well could it all go? Especially after this revelation. Honestly!

-------------

The next morning, Regina awoke to the violent rocking of the ship, and then a sudden stop. So they had arrived in there next port, Tortuga, according to Gibbs. When Regina woke up, that's when she noticed what she was laying on.

She was alone in Jack's bed, and he was nowhere to be found – a pattern of the last couple days. Sighing, she punched a fist into the pillow. How had he gotten her into bed? Annoyed, she got up and stretched, and quickly scanned the room for the bottle.

Smiling, she found it sitting on the desk with the rest of the maps. Well, this was a pirate ship, and after spending so much time on it, and committing some of the deeds she partly hoped would never see the light of day, you could say Regina was a pirate. So feeling guilty about taking the bottle wasn't really an option, now was it?

Slowly, she examined it. Inside was a bit of silver, painted onto the bottom. But that was all, nothing else. So either that silver paint was valuable, or it's contents were invisible. Just as she was about to pull out the cork, a hand covered her hand, stopping her.

Nervously she turned to its owner. "Fancy seeing you here."

"No, and don't call me Fancy." He said sternly, taking the bottle from her. "What do you think your doing?"

"Snooping." She hadn't meant to say that, " I mean, I was thirsty. Heh."

"Aye, I see. I promise you, drinking this wouldn't help." Jack stuck the bottle into his coat pocket and looked at her. He cocked his head to the side, and studied her.

"So…we've arrived, I see." She said, holding her hands together. Jack just raised his eyebrows, as if waiting for something. "What? What Jack?"

"Hmm?" He said, pressing his lips together.

"You're insufferable!" She reached out and grabbed his coat. He assumed she was going to kiss him, and his smirk gave him away. She smiled back, and dug her hand into the pocket.

"Woah, there luv." He said, pulling it out and taking her hand, "Be careful where you reach. You might violate a promise."

"We are not going to mention that bloody promise ever again!" She suddenly yelled, fed up with Elizabeth, and scared about her dream. Taking her free hand, she took him by the next and kissed him passionately. Pulling apart from him slowly, she narrowed his eyes. "Its my promise to keep, you don't have to remind me of it anymore."

He licked his lips, "Consider that taken to heart." Jack leaned in to kiss her again, but she moved and he missed, kissing her cheek. "Oh, too good for a kiss from me now, are you?"

"Perhaps."

"Let me set you straight." He muttered, wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her.

-----------

The two walked out into the warm sunshine, and for a moment Regina spun around. "Ah! Jack, I haven't seen the sun in ages!"

He smiled, watching her, "Aye…" Was all he could think to say.

Taking her by the hand, he led her down the gangplank, and onto the dock. "We'll find you the proper affects while in town, among- " He looked her over, "Other things."

Hoping he forgot about her dream, she smiled and agreed.

"Now, I say that we avoid the main street as much as possible. You and I both know there are some people there who like to see the flesh on my face get red. Not that I do anything to encourage this act."

"I know, it's not right. We should see that something is done about that." Regina commented. Jack wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh, yes luv, we certainly will tonight."

Regina looked at him, curious about what he was going on about. "But I will be happy to see Giselle again. It's been so long, so it should be interesting."

Jack wrinkled his nose at this. Ever since Regina had somewhat befriend Giselle one night, he knew no good could come out of it. The two had gotten into an argument about wearing eye patches. Regina was convinced that if the men wore an eye patch on one eye, and then switched it to the other eye when they went below deck, they'd be able to see better.

He had insisted that she was wrong, saying that having a crew full of men with one eye would end the battle so fast that there would be no time to even bring the fight below deck. The argument ended when Jack told Regina she was acting like a stubborn cow and she poured his ale on his head.

After she stormed outside, she ran into Giselle. The two got on quick, for some reason, and Regina was thankful to actually have made a friend on land. Secretly she loved to watch her slap Jack. Jack on the other hand, was unhappy that she was a friend with his former…bed buddy.

And now that they were together, he was even unhappier about it. They'd probably talk about things that you can only talk about in a relationship. He shook his head, chasing of the thoughts.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she led her to a side street. He knocked hard on a green door.

"Who's there?" A voice snapped from inside.

"Why, it's non other then the Count of Good Fortune!" Jack hollered. Regina wrinkled her nose and looked at him funny. He shrugged, "It sounded like a good name at the time."

"How many bottles of rum were involved?"

"None!" He said, slightly offended, the door opened up, "It was actually beer!"

Laughing, she followed him in. A thin older man, with a graying beard and balding head was sitting behind a desk. On the wall behind him were Jolly Rogers and flags of all kinds. There were the tradition skull and crossbones, and many others Regina had never seen.

In some ways, that was lucky, meaning she'd never gone into battle against one of the ships flying those flags. But in others, it reminded her of all that was out there she had yet to see. And this was just talking about flags!

The man noticed her eyeing them up and smiled a toothless smile, "All the flags I've ever made in my life, I make one for the ship, and one for my shop." His voice was like sandpaper, but once he cleared his throat, it seemed to become normal again.

"That's…amazing." Regina turned to Jack, "Is that why we're here?"

"No," He said shaking his head. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the bottle. He presented it to the man, "This is why we're here."


	9. Swam across the ocean blue

Here's the thing…I've been away for SO LONG and now I'm back. I'm sort of getting into the swing of things again, so sorry if this sucks. Hope you like the LONGGG waited update…..sorry again….

Disclaimer: Owning nothing is what I do.

Review! Noflames.

------

_We two have swallowed trust _

_You have changed _

_And I... _

_I didn't change enough _

_And some have said that true love _

_Is something we are sure of _

_But my only hope lies _

_In your being confused_

"Oh, ok, great." She paused, "I'm sorry, what?"

The two men ignored her as Jack presented the man with the bottle. He studied it for a bit, while Jack just looked nervous. "What is going on, Jack?"

"Shh..." He put a finger to his lips. This greatly annoyed Regina, bestowing the feeling that she was a child. Rolling her eyes, she just crossed her arms and waited.

"Well, well, well...I haven't seen this...in over 25 years."

"That so?" Jack asked, putting on his 'business' face.

The old man put the opening of the bottle to his right eye and stared. "Yes, this is something. I've missed this so..."

"So it still works then?"

"Of course it does. But why would you bring it back here to me?"

"My image has become...rather...permanent, shall we say? I want to keep it somehow."

"Well if it's permanent then you _can_ keep it." The man said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

If there was one thing about Regina, it was her patience, or lack of. Being kept out of something drove her literally up the wall. Well, not quite. But it did drive her mad to a certain degree. So when she was in a room with two men speaking in code, a room that she had been forced to enter and stay in, that patience were being tried.

"Get on with it," Jack glared at Regina as she said this. Her original words were "you old coot." But instead, she added "Please?"

He nodded, but Jack spoke, "Its only half of what I need to see." He leaned foreword, "I believe you can help me get to the other half."

"Hmm..." The man said.

'Well at least introduce us!' Regina thought. But then she became angry with herself, and slightly ashamed. This wasn't like her, not really. All this proper talk and walk...this wasn't what she had become. She shuddered at how she was acting and suddenly needed fresh air. Too many conflicts of emotions were happening, and everything was becoming a big deal.

You know the feeling.

"I'll be...uhm...Yes, excuse me." She made for the door, but Jack grabbed her arm.

"Not just yet," He said.

She just clutched her stomach, and lowered her voice, "I really must go..."

Thinking she was going to be sick, he nodded. "Just don't... get lost?"

Ignoring him, she ran out the door and into the hallway.

That was foolish. Big time. I mean, why couldn't Regina just stay and hear what Jack had been talking about? But now it was possible she'd never know! Who knew if he'd tell her the truth? Yet she couldn't just go back, because that would be foolish.

Although... they had thought she was gone. No time to speak honestly but when you're alone, right? So could Regina do it? Could she sneak in there? What was the worst that could happen?

Famous last words.

But Regina said a silent prayer that they wouldn't be hers, as she took a deep breath and opened the back door and slammed it, making it sound like she'd left. Then she crept back down the hallway as quietly as she could before coming to the room they were in.

Luckily, the door wasn't closed all the way, so while she couldn't see them, she could hear them.

"You do realize that if you burn this image onto the leather, you'll never be able to work the bottle again?"

"Why would I need to?"

The first voice was obviously the old mans, while Jack was the second. There was silence for a bit, while Regina waited nervously in the shadows.

"Jack, be honest here, this bottle means allot to you."

"Aye, it did, but I don't need it anymore. I know what it could be used for...better for."

'Better for?' Regina shook her head, questioning the sense that sentence made.

"If you do this and give it away, you can never use it again...come now Captain, what could be so special that you'd give this away?"

"It's a conflict of interests." Was all Jack said.

"I shall not assist you until you give me a good reason."

"I'll tell you what-"

'What?' Regina listened but heard nothing, then suddenly the sound of...a gun cocking?

Was Jack threatening this man? Nope. Regina turned her head to face the man with the gun.

He gave her a big smile, and in turn, she held her finger to her lips and mouthed 'shh.' He nodded and took her by the arm down the hallway.

Shoving her into a different room, he slammed the door behind him, still holding the gun. The room looked just like any of the other bars in Tortuga, except that it was empty. It made more sense now, why Jack had taken them down an alley. He was taking her behind a bar.

Nervously, Regina smiled at the man who brought her here. He was very...well, easy on the eyes. He had long blonde hair, but unlike the other men who wore what was the fashion, he kept it loose. It hung to his chin. To complement this hair were his green eyes. Trying not to swoon, Regina swallowed.

"Sorry...?" She tried. Before she decided to go mental on the man with the gun, she had to know if he was actually going to kill her. He seemed to relax when he noticed that she was unarmed. She tensed at that.

He looked her over while she walked towards a table. "You got a name?" He demanded.

"Promise not to shoot me?"

He raised the gun again, "Name?"

"Re...Reef. Reef." Ok, a secret name wasn't so bad. "May I ask yours? Or are you going to shoot me?"

"You seem desperate to hear that I won't shoot you. I don't think I'll tell you just to see where this'll go."

"It'll go nowhere then, thank you for pulling me away from something very important. Au Revior." She said, pushing past him towards the door.

"Samson, is the name, Miss Reef. And stay awhile, keep me company."

"This gun in my face gag is getting really old, sir." She said turning around. But instead of a gun she found a bag. He was handing her a bag.

"Uh, thanks?" Forgetting to leave for the moment, she accepted. Opening it, she was surprised.

"You get held under water for awhile when you were younger, Mister Samson?" She asked, pulling out a small, loaded, pistol.

"I'm a nice man, what can I say?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's the big idea here?"

"You're unarmed, aren't you?"

This pissed Regina off to a great extent. After all, she wouldn't be unarmed if it weren't for the man who annoyed her enough to leave the room in the first place. But that was the thing; Regina was her own person, just as Jack was his.

"Forgive my suspicions, but isn't this the same as shooting yourself?" She asked.

He only laughed, "Don't take this the wrong way, it's not that I don't think you're capable of it, but I doubt you'd just shoot me. S'not like I did anything to you, Reef."

"Hah, yes well...Er...uhm...ner..." She looked around the room and changed the subject. While she found it strange that he seemed to know her so well, it could have just been written about her. After all, she did sound proper, she was aware. It all had to do with her surroundings really. Back home, it was not hard to get caught up with your Ps & Qs, but on board a pirate ship, slang became easy to grow accustomed to as well. "So what are you doing, Samson, just looking for girls eavesdropping? Is that what they pay you for? Has this pistol been bought on hard earned-lady-trapping money?"

She tossed it around in her hands, getting a feel for the small thing.

"Somethin' like that. My uncle owned this place, so when the new owners took it, I stayed." He studied her, and she blushed, "Actually, I need a favor."

"Of course you do, Mister Samson, don't we all?"

"Listen Reef, you don't really know who I am, but I know you. I can tell you allot - allot that you'd be glad to know. But this is all about give and take. I noticed that you're the only girl on The Black Pearl."

"You know me?" Oh, so then he knew she wasn't Reef? Or was he bluffing? "What's the take?"

"Being the only girl - a rare thing - you must have some hold over the Captain."

"Saying I did..."

"I would like to join her crew, The Pearl's, that is."

"Oh..."

"So, do you have influence?"

There was something off about this Samson fellow, but Regina wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't necessarily bad, but it was definitely something. He takes her into an empty bar, hands her a free - loaded - gun, and then tells her he knows things about her.

Then again, he was easy on the eyes, and as we all know, that can impair judgment.

"Influence? Psh. Do I _have **INFLUENCE**?_ Uhm, is the Pope Catholic? Is King Louis French? I mean...INFLUENCE? Hah...I say jump and Captain Sparrow says -"

" How High?"

"Oh..." Regina turned around to face the very man she'd been speaking praises of. Jack leaned against the doorframe with one arm, the other putting something in his pocket., looking very annoyed. "Hullo, there, Jocko! So...very good to see you."

He scowled at her and walked towards her. "Who's this?"

Samson, who had been laughing at Regina, bit his lip to stop.

"How long have you been there?" Regina asked suddenly.

Jack look between her and Samson, "Long enough to know that you basically control me. Tell me, luv, what am I supposed to do next?"

"Uh...allow Samson to join your crew?" She tried.

"Wrong answer...but we'll talk later." He rolled his eyes and turned to Samson, looking him up and down "I'll send Gibbs to meet with you tonight."

"Horse and Hound Pub...I can get us all a free round."

Not one to shy away from the drink, Jack laughed, "Deal."

"Thank you, Captain." With a nod of his head, he called goodbye to 'Reef' and Captain Sparrow.

"Reef? Did he just...?" Jack shook his head. "You know, a good way of getting him a spot on my ship would be to flirt with me, not him."

"Don't act so disappointed." She said with a nod of her head. But she had a second thought, "I wasn't flirting with anyone, if you must know the truth, he stopped me on my way out."

"Aye, yes, that is right. You were on your way out to puke your black guts out."

"That was a shot, wasn't it?"

"Yes, luv, it was. I mean_, Reef."_

She rolled her eyes and took his hand, "I'm sorry that it looked wrong. But you, Mister Sparrow, were in there talking about some secret right in my face. Was I supposed to just take that? I wasn't getting anywhere in there..."

"So you got somewhere out here."

"You're not **REALLY** jealous, are you?"

Ignoring her, he looked around the room. "Let's head into town, there's some supplies you said you needed yet...and I have some more errands to take care of."

She sighed and pulled him closer to her, or rather, herself closer to him. "Jack, come now...you do trust old Reggie don't you?" Pouting, she leaned in closer.

He turned his head away, hiding a smile, "I'm not sure...old Reggie has been gone for so long..."

"It hasn't been that long, has it really?" This time, she was whispering in his ear.

"Aye, luv, it has...I forget who she is."

"I must remind you then!" She brushed her lips against his lightly, and then pulled back. "Oh, dearie me...I seem to forget who she is too." With that, Regina pulled back and took him by the arm, leading a grumpy Jack out behind her.

-------------

After getting Regina set up with some nice weaponry and a nice brown coat, they ran some errands then headed to an outdoor market place that had just started shutting down. The sun hadn't even begun to set, but the two carts that were still open were aware that the later they stayed open, the greater there chances of misfortune were.

"So we've gone all day without me bringing it up, you must know it's coming."

"I must, mustn't I?" Jack asked, stealing some bread while the owner attended to someone else. It was too easy.

"You're mocking me!" Regina laughed.

"I'm always mocking you, it's how I say I love you."

"That is too sweet…" She clutched closer to him. "Tell me about the bottle…. the map."

"What map?" He froze in midstep and looked at her.

"I'm not dim, I knew what you two were crapping on about. Obviously a map or something that leads to treasure."

"How do you figure?"

"You pirates are all the same."

He was silent and looked around them. "Alright, I'll tell you about it, but somewhere more private."

---------

"You know this is a bad idea." Regina said, as he started dragging her up a path into the woods.

"Aye, luv I shall protect ye from all that be evil!" He said, swinging his sword at a loose branch.

"That's not what I meant. No, I believe we'd be just fine should anyone come after us. What I don't trust is you and I being alone."

He smirked, holding a branch out of their way in one hand and pulling her to him by the waist with the other. "They do say I'm brilliant, you know."

"You would do that, wouldn't you?" She kissed him with more passion then he'd been expecting, because when he removed his hand from the branch to wrap it around her, it flew back and whacked him right in the face.

Regina pulled away from him and doubled over with laughter. "That one is going down in the books. '_Captain's log; Today I was hit by a branch.'"_

"Laugh all ye want!" He said, brushing his face off, "But I wasn't done!" With that, he grabbed her by the waist and finished off what she started.

"Ye can't beat me."

"I don't want too."

They finally separated themselves and walked further up the hill._ 'I don't want to? Is that what I said? This love thing, it is changing me I think.'_ Regina couldn't help but thinking.

The two of them sat next to each other on a rock that conveniently overlooked the ships that were coming and going into the pirate port. "Well, do tell." Regina prodded.

"The bottle…I guess you'd like a history lesson."

"Teach me all you know, oh wise Jack."

"You're mocking me now."

"Yes, but as you stated before, it's how we say 'I love you'".

"Right then, ok Reef, I'm sorry, Reggie. The bottle was just a normal bottle floatin' in the sea when I stumbled upon it."

"Well how could you stumble, really? I mean, if it were floating, you'd have to walk on water, to stumble, really."

"Fine…came upon it. _Anyways,_ I was rowing a boat when I hit it with an oar. I was thirsty-"

"For water?"

"As always. So I tried to drink out of it, and nothing, and like any other person might do, I looked into it. That's when I saw it."

"The silver lining! Ah, yes, they do say every cloud has one."

"Ye are the most annoying person to tell a story too."

"Tut, consider it payback."

"Don't tut me."

"All part of the payback, now, continue."

"Well now that I have the lovely Swann's permission…Fine. I saw the 'silver lining' as you put it, and thought nothing of it. Till I pulled my eye away, and found a bottle of rum sitting on the bottom of the boat with me."

"In."

"What?"

"In the bottom on the boat. Not on. I mean, on is like…well I supposed both could work." Regina didn't actually know, she just enjoyed teasing him.

"Do ye want to know or not?"

"Sorry there, luv, continue." She said, leaning into him.

"Ok, so again, I found the rum. The rum that wasn't there before."

"Sounds like a-" Regina covered her mouth and shook her head.

"The rum that I had been without. So finding it strange, I looked in the glass again, but this time when I pulled away, there was nothing with me. I stashed it in my pocket, drank some of the best rum I've ever had, and forgot about it. A few weeks later, a man who I owed money confronted me. So, thinking fast, I told him about this magical bottle that could get him whatever he wanted. He wasn't convinced, so I says, take a look, think of what you want!"

"And…?"

"And he looks, pulls it away, all angry because he thinks nothing happens, then notices his pocket is a bit heavier."

"Ah…but then how do you have it?"

He glared at her, but continued, "I realized then that it was really a special bottle, so I end up getting into something with this fellow and getting the bottle back. Not before he gets a female friend for his donkey." Jack snorted, "The donkey came before him! I mean, at least get yourself a companion-"

"Jack, you're rambling…"

"It's you, yer rubbing off. I got the bottle back, and every so often, I'd want something bad enough that the bottle would give it to me. It was rare, but, ah…back before this whole…sea feast incident that we went through, I had started to see the edges of a map."

"Well that's where we were – I mean, the edge of the map…"

"Why would I want that? So I kept looking and it kept showing up. Before, it stayed silver and what I wanted would appear. Eventually I started seeing what I wanted, but wouldn't always get it." He looked away, as if remembering something, or someone. Shaking the thought away, he spoke again, "This map was unlike anything I'd ever seen, so I kept it in mind. When I came back, I went to this flag maker because I knew he'd be the one to help me."

"How would he know about it? I wouldn't think that was something you showed around."

"S'not…he just remembered me."

"He's the man who you tried to rip off!"

Jack looked surprised, "Well how else would he know?" She continued, "And he'd be friendly because you did pay off your **_debt _**– AH! I mean…_owing…"_

"Alright, so you're a better listener then you lead on. It was the same man. It had been 25 years, and lucky for me, he wasn't holding a grudge."

"And if he was?"

"You'd get to see some negotiating. Or you would have, had you not run off with..ole what's his face."

"Well if you'd have told me all this before…" She sighed. "So did he help you?"

"He burnt it like I asked, thought the bottle won't work again for me."

"You have the whole map now?"

"Some bits are missing, but I'll figure it out."

"How many magical guiding pieces do you have?" She asked, laughing.

"It's a secret…" He smiled. She then realized something…

"Oh. So then…when are you planning on…going after this…treasure?" She asked a bit apprehensively.

"As soon as we finish dealing with…whomever it was that hurt your father."

"You mean, you're actually going to go through with this? Now that you have the map?"

"Regina, do you have any faith in me whatsoever?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well first you tell me that you never really believed me when I said I loved you, and now you're talking like I have already broken this promise-"

"Jack, I...just stop…It's not like that, really. I'm just…you're all I have, ok? And let's be a little honest, you haven't gotten the best track record."

He shook his head.

"Wait, that doesn't mean that I don't trust you, you know I do – or maybe you don't, but someday I'll prove it. The thing is, my own family put me out…my sister and maybe eve my uncle and aunt. So now that you're all I have…it's hard to think 'oh, hello, of course he's being honest.' I never was good at trusting people, you know…I mean, never. Even before I met you."

"Regina-"

"No, just stop…I love you. And while I do trust you, no matter what I'm always going to have doubts. Not about you, but about everything else…and well…you know I'm not exactly perfect. Everything is messed up, and it has been. Things have been better since I've come on your ship with you, but it is a little hard just assuming that its going to be all ok…I don't really have any reason to believe that it will be."

"I'm not so sure it will be either, but you know that you have to have faith. I….er…aye….the faith thing, I mean, in terms of you and me. If you don't believe that we are going to be alright, then why would we be?"

"…I do. It's not us I doubt, its everything else. Jack treasure is treasure…if I were you-"

"You're not Regina, Aye? You're not me, and that's why you can trust me."

Huh?

"I said I'd help you, and I'm going to. You have to give me your word in turn though, that you'll help me with this treasure."

"Ok."

"Can you?"

"Aye, I can."

He looked her up and down.

"You're studying me."

"Just thinking over everything you just said. And I liked it…you needing me. There are a lot of things I can do with that."

"Make them good things, Captain?"

She tried to smile, but it faltered.

"This sounds like something from a book I've read Jack…everything. That's why I'm having trouble…"

"Why can't you just believe that something good is happening to you? Us? I am not going to lie – for some reason – and tell you that everything is so wonderful and that it will always be. But if we got the love thing…what's it all matter?"

This was one of his speeches again, and that was why Regina was having trouble. When it was the two of them, he spoke this way. She'd never seen it done before, so it was hard for her to accept this side of him. He could easily be leading her along like a puppy.

But then another thought struck her. Why would he? He had no benefit really. Oh. Unless….

Something new occurred to Regina that she had never thought of before. Jack didn't kill her father that she was sure of. But maybe he was onto something. Like her money. After all, if she were to marry first, all the money would go to him. That would be a good reason to keep Regina around and happy….

She shook her head and begged the thoughts to disappear. "Alright, Jack, here's how it is. I love you, so…good or bad, I'm going to love you. There. I said it. That was my speech. You already had yours, so it was my turn."

"It was good…and I believe it."

"Good…" Ignoring her thoughts, she leaned in and kissed him, something he didn't need any encouragement to return to her.

----

The two of them ended up sitting upon the hill longer then they expected, getting caught up. It wasn't until Jack spoke up that Regina realized how long they'd been gone. They gathered themselves and started walking into town.

After the sunset, they headed to the pub to meet up with Samson. The night went by quite nicely, and Samson was even permitted to join the crew. Yes, alcohol was involved in this decision.

Maybe it had been the drinks, but perhaps it was just common sense setting in. But as Regina sat there with Jack and Samson, along with other crewmembers, she figured it all out.

All of the speeches weren't tales, nor were they really truths. In the end, it was the message that mattered, not the words. The speeches were just a long, fairytale like way of saying something so simple, yet difficult to say. It seemed easy to say that you loved someone so long as there were all these other words surrounding it, cushioning it, so that if it could possibly come back to haunt you, you might not remember it word for word. In a way, it made saying I love you safer. But in the end, it didn't really make it any less true.


	10. Misery Buisness

Disclaimer: I own nothing

HEY HEY YOU YOU, CHECK OUT MY NEWEST STORY! YESSSS….

You sit and wonder 'bout it

You hope and wish you got it

You try your best to hide it

You'll have to keep from cryin

(Ain't life grand)

One day your on a high then

Next day you wished you died

Folks hate it when you're ballin

They'd rather see you gone

"Ay there, Reef…. we need to 'ave…a word."

Regina closed the book she was reading and looked at Jack as he walked into the cabin. It had been 3 days since they left Tortuga and had been headed towards England and whatever fate awaited them there.

It felt like they were sailing to their own deaths.

In fact, in the past 3 days, Regina had woken up several times during that night due to nightmares involving a rope around her neck. It wasn't something she usually feared, but now it was all she could think about.

And several times during that night Jack had cursed her for tossing and turning. Most times she'd lay awake, still, and give up. Last night she couldn't and Jack was forced to hold her in place. He had complained, but Regina had a feeling he enjoyed it.

"Oh, not now…luv." She said, glancing at his more than off balance walk.

"Says 'oo?" He asked turning and staring into the wall.

"These conversations, when you're drunk – they go on and on and in the end you remember nothing. Honestly, Jack I just don't want to waste my time with it tonight."

"S'not fair, I remember everything Reggine! Perhaps you are too anxious to get on with your nightmares tonight. Ready to tell me what they involve yet?"

She rolled her eyes and opened the book back up, adjusting the lamp to give her more light. "If I had wanted to divulge the events I would have, I assure."

"Shh..Shh…" He said, still facing the wall, and putting his palms to it. "Always so secretive!"

"That's not a window, luv, now come here and share your poison."

"Ye sayin' luv…that's…luv that's brill."

"Ugh." She closed the book yet again; annoyed that he refused to acknowledge her request or notice that she was right about the wall making a better 'door then a window'.

Her father had always said that to her, when she was little and would want his attention. She'd block his way and he would always say, "Regina you make a better door then a window, please move aside darling."

And Regina would cross her arms and pout or bat her eyes at him in hopes of getting his attention.

It was strange to think that would never happen again, but to be honest, Regina knew those days had ended long before there was any death in the family.

Regina pulled Jack by the arm towards his desk, and he stumbled along. "Reggers, I don't like the direction this is taking!"

Quickly she searched his hands for a bottle but found none. "Bloody hell Jack, why can't you share ever?"

"I am a very…shary…person." He said with a sway and a smile at her.

"Ugh…shove off." She said, dodging the arm he was extending towards her. Apparently he had been planning on using her for balance, because when she walked away he fell back a bit.

Ignoring this, she walked out of the cabin and onto the quiet deck. Most of the crew had called it a night except those who were on night watch.

Jack watched the door close behind her and walked back to the wall. "Be nice." He commanded.

--------

It wasn't that Regina was…mad with Jack. No, in fact she was very happy with him. It was herself she was unhappy with. Soon they would be in England and somehow, by some miracle, they were going to have to figure out who the guilty party was, and take care of it.

Regina was out for revenge, no denying it. But revenge against whom? If it were her aunt and uncle, well…she thought she would be able to take them. Of course, murderers, once called out, don't suddenly play nice. Not when they knew they were had and had no choice but to fight.

So that would make it easier. If it were Aunt Nell in a corner begging for mercy, well, Regina knew that she wouldn't be able to strike. And could she live with herself if she didn't?

Could she live with herself if she did?

Unsure, she was praying that whoever the guilty party was would put up a fight. Whether it be the new governor – who would be a challenge due to his status – or her relatives, she needed for them to put up a fight.

And what if it were Elizabeth that decided to be guilty? Could Regina handle that? The look on Elizabeth's face when she had accused Regina answered it for her. Yes.

Regina's stomach dropped and she felt she was going to be sick. In fact, with all this stress, it was exactly what she did. She got sick, but luckily, over the side of the ship. After wiping her mouth on her sleeve she checked over her shoulder to see if anyone saw. Noticing no one, she stared back into the swiftly moving sea beneath her.

Fear.

Well, it was true. She was scared. But for Elizabeth, and herself. She didn't like the fact that she could honestly look at herself and see that she'd be willing to fight Elizabeth. But after all the accusations and fights, it all became bigger, and Regina knew it was possible that her sister did this.

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath. It had been Regina's choice to leave Port Royal behind all that time ago. Her choice to give up her father.

The confession made her blink back a few tears. If she hadn't chosen to come along on the Black Pearl, she wouldn't have to give up time with her father.

"Oh God…" She mumbled, preparing to get sick over the side again. Luckily nothing came, but when she turned around to rejoice in this fact, she was being watched.

Jack curled his lip, as if disgusted, then her turned and yelled to the crew, "SHE'S HAVIN' ME BABES!"

Then he turned and went back into the cabin.

"_You love him, remember that, and people who love people don't strangle each other…no matter what."_ She mumbled, gritting her teeth.

------

"_There is no fair trial offered for murderers, Miss Swann." The mysterious man in black whispered in her ear as he pulled the lever and the floor gave out beneath her._

"NO!" Regina shot up in bed, breathing hard. It was a dream, another dream.

This time, she was shaking, as she placed her hand to her heart to calm herself.

She was ready to break in two, but was trying to hard to stay strong. It wasn't that Jack was useless, but she still felt alone. Especially on nights like this, when he got too drunk to have a conversation with her.

She didn't blame him, and he had offered her some. So why on earth had she chose to suffer and just…hurt?

The person in bed next to her sat up and rubbed her back, silently consoling her. She leaned into him and nuzzled her face into his neck.

-------

The netting below the bow was the perfect place to cool off on hot days. Many crew members took turns lounging out there and letting the bigger waves splash them. Today, Regina was there hoping Jack would find her and join her.

When he did finally do so, he surprised her with a question she hadn't been expecting. "You've got to stop blaming yourself, Regina."

"Can't you just shut it, and join me?"

He sat along side her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You want me to shut it? I don't think that's wise. If I shut it neither one of us would talk and that would be the most boring relationship out there. Though, if we replaced the talking with the sins that your sister forbade us-"

"Well then what should we talk about?"

"Knew you'd see it my way. Where to start? You throwing up last night, you crying last night, or the nightmares?"

In response, she turned her head away and groaned, "Jaaaaack, listen, I love you. Ok, and that's good and all, but I think you want me to open my mouth and never shut up. I don't think I'm available for that, so if I say I'd rather spend my time kissing you, would that satisfy you?"

He leaned in, his lips inches from hers, and then pulled back. "It would always satisfy a gent like me to have a lass like you kiss him, but first…stop blaming yourself."

"Who's talking about blame? Me? The dolphins? Where's this coming from?"

"Ever since we left Tortuga you've been having nightmares, presumably about dying since you say _"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_ during them, then I find you getting sick over the rail because your worrying yourself so, and I do believe I saw a tear or two."

Regina opened her mouth, but he wasn't done, "Then again, I was too drunk to remember any of this so…maybe I imagined it."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Well Captain Knows all, then tell me why I'm a wreck?"

"It's actually Captain Sparrow who knows all, and ok, let me try. You threw up because you're scared that you'll kill an innocent soul, the crying was because you feel guilty that your father is dead, and the nightmares…. why do you think you're going to die?"

"Death is a scary thing, Jack." She said matter of factly.

"Thank you love, I would know." There was silence.

"So, then cure me! You're Captain Jack Sparrow, make me…feel better or something."

He looked at her puzzled, and then almost sadly, "Reggie, I do love you, but I can't make you stop being so scared or unsure or nervous. No one can but you."

"I know your right, it's just…I hate this. I thought being a pirate was all about freedom. And Jack, I don't feel so free right now."

"We'll have to fix that then." He said it like it was a promise. Maybe it was.

-------

Hey guyssss…Sorry this was so short and unimaginative. It will get better but I just wanted to add my update. Hope you like anyways!

Q.E.D.

Review!noflames!


	11. It's a good day, for a murder

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

------

The ocean is full cause everyones crying,

The full moon is looking for friends at high tide.

The sorrow grows bigger when the sorrows denied.

I only know my mind. I am mine.

They would reach England any day now, thanks to the strong winds that helped them and the ships natural, (or unnatural?) speed. Things had calmed down a bit, or rather, Regina had. She managed to stop stressing over the major changes her life was making and the choices others seemed to be making for her.

Overall, it was Jack she was thankful for.

He made her laugh, and he made her feel safe, without even trying. It was simply how he was, it was his natural way, and it was enough for Regina. Though he could not solve all her problems, she still went to him, knowing this. They weren't his problems to solve, after all, and she was aware of this. But when he made her stronger, he made her better.

"It's these things that do not kill me that help me, yeah?" She asked him one night.

"I think I'm living proof that the things that do kill you can also help." He muttered in reply.

"Hmm…what does that mean exactly?"

"Means…means that since I've gone and died and have returned, I am…what is it you said? Better."

"Well, Mr. Confidence, that is good news for me then."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because, live or die, the outcome seems good."

He sighed, "No one's going to die, love, out of you and I, that is."

--------

"Jack?" Regina whispered, poking the sleeping man beside her. It was 4 in the morning, and the nightmare had returned for the first time in a few nights.

"Jack!" She poked again.

"No." He mumbled, not moving.

"Come on!" She tried again.

"No, nay, never!" He replied rolling over.

"I can't even tell if you're sleep talking or honestly telling me that. So wake up and clarify!"

"Not my driftwood. You can't have it, because I say so."

"No one wants your bloody drift wood!" Regina cried, laughing, "Now, up!" She poked him in the ribs this time.

"It my driftwo-" His sentence was interrupted when he broke into a fit of laughter that Regina couldn't help joining in on. She was repeated poking his stomach now, trying to get him to laugh.

"You little faker, you are awake!" This time she took her long nails and tickled him more.

"No, I'm not, I'm fighting for this driftwood-" But again, he couldn't finish due to laughter. His eyes remained shut, though he did attempt to roll onto his stomach. Since Regina had a hand on each of his sides he pulled her with him, causing her to flop right on him.

"Don't even try, Captain, I'm aware of your scheme!" She dug her nails in a little more, tickling him harder.

"Blast it-" he said through laughter, "Stop it!" He turned again, causing her to fall quite gracelessly off of the bed and onto the ships hard wood floor.

"Ow…you're mean when you sleep!" Regina said, looking up at him, with mock seriousness. He sat up now and faced her, laughing.

"Your fault, I warned you to stop."

"You lie like a dog! You did no such thing!" She argued.

"Aye, I did, and since I'm the Captain, this is in fact, a fact."

"No it is not! Now I'm not coming back up there until the Captain apologizes!"

"Well, I don't see any reason for me to apologize."

"Then perhaps your not the true Captain, hmm? Should I find Gibbs?"

"I don't see why, if Gibbs were the Captain, he'd have any reason to apologize, seeing as it was the true Captain who offended the lass on the floor who is confused as to who is the man in authority."

Her eyes grew wide as she tried to comprehend this, opening her mouth to say something, but closed it, unsure. "Whom."

"What?"

"Whom is in authority."

"No, it's not."

"Aye, it is!" Regina knew she was lying, because even she wasn't aware of whether the true form was who or whom, but when it doubt, that seemed to be the best argument.

Regina pulled herself off the floor and yanked the pillow out from under him, slapping him on the head with it. "Now, say you're sorry." She asked, putting on a sweet smile.

"Ay, no pillow whacking!" Jack demanded, grabbing the pillow – and Regina – pulling them both onto the bed.

"All I want is an apology!" She cried, straddling him, thanks to his pillow grab. The only thing separating them now was in fact, the pillow. Her long hair fell over her shoulders, hanging over him. He smirked, and pulled her closer.

"Actions speak much louder, I find, then words." He whispered, pulling her in and kissing her.

---

That was the thing about kissing, it starts out in a small way, or sometimes a big way, and then, if you allow it, it leads you further and onto other things. Regina found herself lost in these kisses, and instead of fighting it, let them lead her wherever they wished.

But things were going places Regina promised she wouldn't let them. A promise to her father, and her sister, a promise she felt she would soon break. For some reason, though Regina didn't understand, Jack was the one to bring this up.

He should have been the one encouraging it.

"It's my promise, not yours…. It is mine to break. If I wish to break it with you, it is not truly on your shoulders." She said, pulling back a bit.

He stared up at her, and blinked. "I can't let you do that." Jack said, in a tone that implied a seriousness with a secret.

Regina regained her composure, as he got off the bed, grabbed some of his things, and went outside. After fixing herself up a bit, Regina followed, officially angry.

"What do you mean, can't let me do that?" She demanded, as she walked towards the bow, where he was sitting on the rail. It would soon be sunup, or so Regina would guess, but the sky was still dark – another sign they were getting close to England – it would be rainy all day.

Jack made no reply.

"This isn't your promise, it's not even your choice! What is it? I'm not good enough for you? I don't understand you at all! One minute, it's like it is all that you can think about, and the next…what? I'm just not…enough!" She sputtered,

"Don't…" He turned to her, "Don't you dare make it seem like I don't…" He made some hand motions and a face, "want you. It's hard enough as it is! Having this talk is not something that should be happening."

"Well if you could have just finished what you started in there-"

"Listen to how you talk about this! Proper Regina Priscilla, begging for some intimacy with ol' Jack."

"Euch, and listen to you! You…you…ugh, you disgust me!" She made a face, "And DON'T call me Priscilla!"

"Then I'm very thankful we did not proceed in there, I wouldn't want to disgust you any further!"

She shook her head, her face red with anger, "What makes you think that you have to protect me? Stop me from making this-"

"Mistake?"

"Why is it a mistake? Why are you a mistake?" She cried a little louder then she meant. "What?" She said, lowering her voice, "Do you think I'm going to regret it? Wake up and feel that I don't love you? Or are you…are you planning something that's going to make me regret it?"

Without waiting for a reply, she went on, "Because…because if that is it…well, what do you think? That I'm just going to fall out of love because someone betrays me? That's not how it works, or at least, how I work. Jack I swear," She said, shaking her head, "I think that you could throw me off this bow right now, and I wouldn't…I wouldn't stop loving you. I might hate you, and I might curse your name, but I'd still love you, and I don't think I would…regret this."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm not going to betray you or anything of that sort anytime soon Regina. But you made a promise to your father – you know? The one who's dead? Just think about that." He said in a tone that suggested the topic was closed and done with. A part of her was angry at him for making this statement – almost as if he were implying that she had forgotten that he was dead!

Shaking her head, she turned to head back to the cabin.

"Oh, and by the way," He called, "that was a lovely speech. And if you were to do the same to me, well, I would feel the same."

She replied by rolling her eyes, and trying to hide the smile that his statement caused, all her angry dissolving.

-----

And she had thought about it, all of it, what he had said, and she had come up with her answers and actually understood her own thoughts for the first time in quite a while. It wasn't until two nights later that she got to show him.

According to Jack, they'd be making port within the next day, and upon doing so, Regina would come face to face with Elizabeth yet again. The thought made her sick, but she cleared her head of it as she walked into Jacks cabin and found him leaning over a map.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear, "I have thought it over, and I've realized what you couldn't – this is my life, not theirs, we've always known it, yet never acted on it. Silly of us, no?"

He turned around and smirked at her, playing with her hair with his finger. "We are silly, creatures of habit, we are."

"But I must continue," she said, putting a finger to his lips, "All my life, I've broken ever promise I've ever made to my father. 'Don't stay up late.' 'Don't be angry' and," she paused, whispering in his ear, " specifically, 'don't love that pirate'. If I were to start listening now, I'd have to start listening to all of those promises. And you know, Jack, I can't bring myself to do that. So help me, will you?"

Regina kissed him lightly on the lips, and then pulled back. "No one has to even know…"

She surprised not only Jack, by the look on his face, but herself with these words. But it was funny, because even though they were out of place, she meant them utterly and completely.

He tilted his head to the side and looked as if he were thinking. Jack pulled himself free of her and walked to the door. It was then that Regina realized she failed, and made a complete fool of herself in front of him – or so she thought.

Jack was simply locking the door.

He turned back to her, took off his hat and silently made his way towards her. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he spoke, "A speech like that cannot be ignored and the request…how could I deny it?" His voice was husky as he spoke.

Regina allowed him to pull her in for a kiss.

You know, the kind that leads to other things that leads to other things, to places she had never been before, and was finally going to go to, with the man she loved.

-----

Regina and Jack lay together throughout the morning, neither one speaking. Mainly because they had been sleeping, but even when Regina awoke, she was still silent, smiling as she watched him sleep. She kissed him lightly on the check and took a deep breath of him and his many scents. Rum…the sea…some tobacco even…and something else she couldn't place her finger on.

It was then she looked at him and saw that he was indeed watching her and smiling all the same.

"No regrets?" He asked, kissing her on the lips.

"None whatsoever." She replied with a smile that came easy.

------

Were they there? Were they really there? Was this really it? It would appear so, at first at least, but the view of the small port was quickly obscured thanks to Jacks fog maker, for safety.

Jack had given the order the drop anchor about an hour ago, and told Regina to go get ready to head ashore. Instead of preparing herself, she stood in the Captains cabin, staring out the window, panicking. "Oh God, oh God, or giddy God!" She kept mumbling,chewing on her nails and staring out at where the town would be.

"Oh God…" Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap there way around her waist. She jumped a mile and turned to shove of the owner of said arms. "Woah, there…"

"Jack! Ah, don't you do that! I…uh…I can't breath!" She cried, fainting.

Except that he knew not to buy that, the oldest trick in the Swann book. He shook the limp form in his arms. "Regina, I see that you've gone into defense mode, but love, we have to do this."

"Noo…" she groaned into his chest.

He pulled her up so she was looking into his eyes, "Come on now, Reggie, you're more then ready."

She shrugged, "Nope, sorry Captain, I do not agree, apologies though." Pulling herself away, she turned back to the window, then turned back to him, "Okay, okay, you're right, I know…but what. I mean…I haven't stressed out nearly enough for this! And you…you weren't any help – making me feel better and happy – that does not help my cause!"

He chuckled and kissed her on the neck, "Dear, dear Regina, if not for me then you'd be dead. You'd have worried yourself into a little hole and disappeared."

Laughing, she replied, "Which is what is the right thing to do in times like these. See look! You're doing it again! Stop!"

She walked away and grabbed her sword, looking at it, wondering how she'd have to use it. Not wondering as to if she would have to use it.

"You've got me, Regina, therefore, you're unstoppable."

"Well, you certainly do have a way of making me feel better. Really, Jack Sparrow you're a charmer." She put on all of her affects and walked towards him, taking his hat off his head. "Do I look ready?"

It was then that his face got serious. "Uh, Reggie, love…there is something wrong with your outfit. And that is…that it is not a dress."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"A gown, that is."

"What does it matter? I didn't come here to go to a ball."

"Well, not…in those words, but yes you have, all the same."

"Jack, what is all this then?"

"Hold on a bit, will you Regina?" He asked, leaving the room. He returned minutes later with a box and handed it to her. She opened it up to find a navy blue dress with golden lace and stitches throughout.

"It's…It's…" She was suddenly brought back to her days at home in Port Royal where a new dress was all she ever had to live for. "It's like home. It's gorgeous, and elaborate…but what's this for?"

"Uh, well…you didn't expect to walk in there without…well, looking like…" He gestured towards her outfit, "Not that I mind it at all, you know what I prefer anyways, and if I had my say-"

"Jack, cut it out for a bit and explain. I am not here as a commoner or anything, I'm here as a pirate on business. That is my stand and I intend on making it."

"If you want to live to make that stand, this will have to do."

"But…well, I don't even know if this will fit me!"

"I do."

"No. Jack, you don't. You don't understand what goes into making a dress, especially one like this. I mean, for it to fit it's got to be measured, and unless you did that in my sleep and hired a Tailor to make me this, then I'm sorry."

"You're in luck."

She shook her head. "No, no I'm not."

"Aye, but you are."

"How!"

"There was that night, back when you were just another member of the crew, in Bimini?"

"Bits…."

"You and Chargoyle went to get fitted for a dress, so that in case we'd need it, you'd have one. You two went and did your thing and left it to be made and all of that. But we ended up leaving Port early so you couldn't get a dress…Well I didn't want to pay for the dress, and us leaving was a good reason not to. So before we left I ended up stealing it. Of course, it wasn't like I had time to give you it-"

"That's two, right there. Two things that seemed to just have popped up out of nowhere. Like that pencil, you said you had for a while. But I never saw it, and now this dress. What, were you just that secretive before, or do you trust me so much now that secrets like pencils and dresses don't matter?" She shook her head, "No, wait, I don't know how you do it, or why you do it, and I'm fine not knowing. Just…let me be so I may change."

He winked at her, "Holler when you need some help."

"If!" She called.

------

Regina was stubborn; therefore she refused to admit it when she did in fact need help with the dress. Tried of waiting, Jack burst into his cabin and without hesitation, helped her.

She didn't stop him.

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

"No."

"Are you ready?"

"No."

"You think you can handle this?"

"No."

"Alright, sounds like we're all set! Let's get a move on!" Jack said, taking her hand and leading her out on deck and towards a boat that would be awaiting them.

--------

"What is our plan, Jack? If I can't walk around dressed like a pirate, certainly neither can you. And I don't think the dagger I've hidden-" She blushed when Marty, who had been rowing, looked over at her, "Well, you know," she looked at Marty again, "…ooorr…don't know." She said quickly and then sighed.

"The point is, I don't feel like I'm ready for this, equipped and all of that. And you, with your plan that I know is brewing in your head, are not helping by not telling me!"

But Regina was wrong, because Jack didn't have a plan. In fact, most times he didn't. In a way, not having a plan was always his plan – the best plan.

----

WOAH! So why is Jack like this in some parts? YOU'LL SEE SOON! It's going to be drama, and lots of it. And most of it actually has NOTHING to do with the deceased late Swann. EEEE….yeah, what happens is very…uhm…well y ou sort of DO/DID see it coming. IT'S A STORY ABOUT PIRATES, SO DUH! Anyroad, read on! And reviews!

Review updates!! Noflames!

---

"_I hope we didn't break yet, But I'm glad we broke the rules." _

--Damien Rice


End file.
